Shinigami et le Maître des Puissances
by makena
Summary: on lineCHAP8 Cross Over Angel Sanctuary: Mikanou met la pagaille chez les Gboys, et Heero fait une étrange découverte qui risque de remettre en question ses sentiments pour Duo. Oui je sais l'attente pour ce new chap fut longue.
1. Default Chapter

**TITRE : ****SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE : **YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : ****C pas encore(enfin si je sais , mais j'ai pas envie de vous le dire tout de suite), mais y aura Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, mais aussi Mikanou, Raphinou, Uriel, et peut être une petite apparition de sa majesté le roi des enfers : notre petit Lucifer**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition

Trowa : alors la voilà, ta nouvelle fic !!!!!!!!

MAKENA : yes, c'est un cross over avec A+S avec mon petit Mikanou à moi

MIKANOU : pour toi, ce sera Maître Mikael, et rien d'autre, sinon je ravage ton ordi

MAKENA : Même pas peur, de toute façon si tu m'ennuies, j'te vire illico de mon ordi, ici c moi le chef

MIKANOU : je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais te faire pour t'ennuyer 

MAKENA : heu (finalement, j'aurais peut-être pas dû l'énerver mon Mikanou), tu sais dans cette histoire, tu vas avoir de quoi te défouler, si, si je t'assure 

MIKANOU : vraiment je peux tout casser ????????

MAKENA : ben pas tout quand même

MIKANOU : très bien je te laisse tranquille, écris ta fic, je veux bien y apparaître

MAKENA : Un grand merci Maître Mikanou (se sauve avant que son Mikanouuuuuu ne la poursuive)

*******************************************************************

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR QUI POUR CETTE FIC A ACCEPTE DE JOUER LES BETA-LECTRICE .**

MERCI POUR TES ENCOURAGEMENTS ET POUR TOUTES TES INFOS 

**UN GROS BISOUS**

**MAKENA**

*******************************************************************

CHAPITRE1 : Une arrivée inattendue 

Depuis une semaine, les G-Boys attendaient une nouvelle mission, mais rien !!!!!! Et la tension commençait à monter, Pourquoi ???? Pas difficile à deviner surtout en entendant les paroles suivantes

- Maxwell, reviens ici tout de suite et rends moi mon Katana

- pas question mon petit Wuffi, fallait pas manger mes gâteaux aux chocolat

- mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi

- ah oui vraiment alors lequel d'entre vous a osé ?????

- tu parles des Cookies qui se trouvaient dans ton placard, demanda Heero

- heu oui

- c'est moi qui les ai mangés cette nuit

- Hee-chan comment t'as pu me faire ça, dit Duo sur un ton faussement larmoyant

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il récupéra le Katana de Wufei et le lui rendit, puis se retourna vers Duo en lui lançant un regard made in Yui. Pas du tout impressionné, l'Américain allait riposter lorsque le bip de l'ordinateur d'Heero se mit à émettre un son que Duo n'aimait pas du tout. 

La seule chose qu'il se mit à faire, c'est d'hurler comme un malade

- TROWA, QUATRE, VENEZ, ON VA CERTAINEMENT AVOIR UNE NOUVELLE MISSION

- Duo la ferme, rétorqua le soldat parfait tout en continuant la lecture du message

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent et attendirent assis sur le canapé, Wufei s'était octroyé le fauteuil, et Duo, comme à son habitude, resta scotché au pilote du Wing, en attendant qu'Heero ait fini sa lecture, et qu'il leur expose la prochaine mission. Mais au bout de quelque seconde, il se tourna vers ses compagnons et s'adressa à eux

- désolé, vous allez être déçu mais il n'y aura aucune mission de prévu avant un moment, la seule chose c'est que les mads vont venir nous voir. Ils arriveront d'ici une demie heure. Duo ne te sauve pas, G veut que tu sois présent. D'après J, il paraissait vraiment inquiet, presque paniqué, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi ?

- ben non j'suis pas dans la tête de champignon de Papy G, mais bon s'il y a un problème, t'inquiète Hee-chan, je saurais de quoi il en retourne

- C'est Heero répondit le perfect soldier

Duo ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais en retour il lui tira la langue. Il alla ensuite s'installer à côté de Quatre et tous les deux se mirent à bavarder de choses et d'autres. Wufei en attendant l'arrivée des Mads, c'était plongé dans un bouquin de philosophie, tandis que Trowa et Heero discutaient tactique de leur côté.

Au bout d'une demi heure, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Wufei, qui se trouvait prêt de l'entrée se leva et alla ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard il revenait accompagné des professeurs. Les pilotes s'attendaient à voir leurs mentors au complet, mais seul J et G étaient présents, de plus en plus intrigué par la situation, les cinq garçons se regardèrent et ce fut Heero qui prit la parole.

- il se passe quelque chose, et nous voudrions bien savoir quoi, si notre groupe est en danger, nous devons le savoir

- ne t'inquiète pas 01 dit le Professeur J. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à craindre, mais vous allez devoir accueillir un nouvel élément, dans votre groupe, je n'étais pas pour, mais malheureusement, je suis obligé de m'incliner

Heero resta stupéfait par la réponse de son mentor, J avait dû capituler, et ça ce n'était pas courant. En général c'était lui qui imposait ses idées, donc la personne qui devait arriver devait être vraiment spéciale

- ben dis donc il doit être vachement important comme mec ou nana, c'est vrai ça on ne sait même pas si c'est………

- Duo, l'interrompit G. Je t'en prie n'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme situation

- Il a raison 02, intervint J. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas le choix, mais cette arrivée devrait vous satisfaire, cette personne a insisté pour se retrouver avec vous, alors ayez un peu de compassion, nous avons dû réorganiser tout notre programme en fonction de ses désirs et accessoirement des vôtres

- Duo qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Heero

- hé du calme Man, je ne sais même pas de quoi parle ces deux là, et puis je ne connais personne qui ait autant de pouvoir que ça pour faire plier nos chers Professeur le…….seul……qui …..soit…….cap…….oh non !!! Me dîtes que c'est………., demanda Duo en se tournant vers G et J

Les deux mads acquiescèrent de la tête, sous le regard surprit des autres pilotes.

- bon Maxwell, demanda Wufei, tu nous expliques ou bien on doit deviner ?

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, il avait décidé de venir sur Terre.

_''De sa part rien ne m'étonne mais quand même, il pourrait y mettre les formes. N'empêche, il a rien perdu de sa fougue, faire plier G, rien d'étonnant, mais J, là il fallait oser !!! L'autre ne va pas être content, de toute façon, il est trop occupé pour s'inquiéter de ce qui se passe ici, quoique, avec ses deux là j'suis pas sorti de l'Auberge, si on rajoute mon Hee-chan, et les trois autres, non deux, Quatre lui sait déjà tout, foutu empathie mais bon adviendra ce qu'il arrivera……''_

- DUO cria Heero en le saisissant par le col, TU VAS NOUS REPONDRE OUI OU NON ?

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade, avait saisi Heero et l'avait repoussé sans ménagement vers le canapé. Les autres pilotes étaient stupéfaits. Wufei, Trowa, et Heero, allaient s'occuper du nouveau venu, mais Quatre s'interposa et Duo vint se planter devant ses amis

- c'est même pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui, vous sortiriez perdant de cet affrontement,(puis se tournant vers le nouveau), Mikanou, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te contrôler, tu peux pas sauter sur les gens comme ça surtout s'ils ne t'ont rien fait !!!

- moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Shin !!! Et pour toi c'est Mikaël, mais cet……enfin lui (désignant Heero), il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher, mais maintenant que je suis là je vais pouvoir te surveiller, je trouve que tu te ramollis

- la vraie raison Mikanou ? demanda Duo avec agacement. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on était tombé d'accord sur le fait que tu me laisses en paix, 

- m'en fiche je m'ennuie, j'ai rien à faire en ce moment, et puis il paraît que l'Autre va aussi venir, tu ne voulais quand même pas que je loupe une occasion pareil ?!! Hé ! Au fait c'est toi l'héritier Winner ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers le blond

- oui, répondit Quatre dans un grand sourire. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi

- vraiment !!!!!!!, bon content de te connaître, et………

- je vais te présenter les autres pilotes, coupa Quatre se doutant de la répartie sarcastique que le jeune homme allait leur sortir. Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et Heero Yui

Mikanou ne prit même pas la peine de leur jeter un regard, trop occupé à observer Duo avec un sourire qui n'engageait rien de bon

Quatre pas découragé pour deux sous fit les présentations dans le sens inverse

- je vous présente Mikaël, c'est………

- je suis la personne la plus proche de Shin et je compte le rester, vous êtes prévenus, je n'admettrais pas que quelqu'un se mette en travers de lui et moi, je suis………

- la ferme Mikanou, et suis moi dans ma chambre, je dois te parler, dit Duo en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras. (Puis se concentrant un instant il entra en contact par télépathie avec Quatre)_. Ne leur dit rien sur Mika et moi, laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent, je ne veux pas que Mikanou, s'en prenne à eux, je vais d'abord le calmer on verra après,_

_- comme tu veux Duo, _lui répondit l'empathe de la même manière

Duo tira tant bien que mal Mikaël jusque dans sa chambre, le fit entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit alors face au jeune homme et s'adressa à lui avec reproche

- bon sang Mikanou, mais qu'est ce qui te prends de débarquer sur Terre comme ça sans prévenir, et de foutre le bordel !!! Il y a des règles ici comme Là-Haut, est ce que le maître des Puissances l'aurait oublié ?????

- et Shinigami aurait-il oublié, sa famille et ses amis ??? Depuis quand n'est tu pas rentré chez nous ?

- depuis trop longtemps, tu marques un point, petit frère. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi mon cher frère est là !!! La Terre, c'est mon terrain de jeu, pas le tiens !

- je m'ennuie, commença par s'énerver le maître des Puissances. Et je veux rester un peu avec toi, même si je n'en ai pas le droit et puis j'me suis engueulé avec Raphinou, alors me voilà…de toute façon, d'après ce que je sais, je pourrais aussi m'amuser un peu. Oz appartient à l'Autre, donc il n'y a pas de terrain de jeu qui tienne, les règles sont simples, ça a toujours été ainsi : Il attaque, je riposte, donc ton terrain de jeu devient aussi le mien

Duo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, Mikanou était buté, et de toute façon, il voulait toujours avoir raison, ha j'vous jure la famille !!!!!!

Oui la famille, car Mikanou était bien le frère de Duo. Mais Mikanou était surtout le frère de Shinigami (la véritable identité de Duo) et de Lucifer. Ils étaient des triplés et de surcroît des Anges : Le Dieu de la Mort, Le Maître de Puissances et Le Seigneur des Enfers. Oui à eux trois ils formaient une sacrée famille.

Si Mikanou était venu pour régler ses comptes avec Lucifer. Il faudrait encore qu'il fasse le trait d'union entre ses deux là.

Duo savait très bien que Treize Kushrenada était à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de s'engager en tant que pilote, pour contrer son frère. Car bien qu'ayant un statut Angélique, Duo aimait la race humaine avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Lucifer bien qu'au courant de l'intrusion de Shinigami, dans ses affaires, n'était pas intervenu. Il avait seulement envoyé le message suivant ''la partie devient enfin intéressante, à ton avis lequel de nous deux décrochera le prix cette fois-ci ? ''.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu ce message, le pilote de Deathscythe était devenu fou de rage. Pour Lucifer, ce n'était qu'une partie de jeu, qu'il avait commencé il y avait maintenant bien des siècles, et peu lui importait les pertes humaines, ou même ses propres démons, seules ses victoires avaient un intérêt. Voilà comment était Lucifer. 

Mikanou lui était différent d'un caractère susceptible et emporté. Une des seules choses qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on lui parle de « son frère » Lucifer, l'autre qu'on lui parle de sa taille (il est po très grand). D'ailleurs ces deux là se détestaient au plus au point. Mikanou n'avait pas pardonner à son aîné sa trahison envers Dieu, et surtout envers Shinigami et lui. Il le rendait responsable du fait que Duo ait décidé de quitter les Cieux pour le monde d'Assiah. Il ne comprenait pas la décision du jeune homme aux yeux améthystes : que trouvait-il de si intéressant sur cette terre. Lui n'aimait pas particulièrement la race humaine, cependant on pouvait le qualifier comme étant un Ange dévoué à Dieu, et fidèle à ses amis, et peut être un peu trop protecteur et possessif envers le pilote02. 

Mais tout comme le Shinigami, il était peu à cheval avec l'étique : si Duo, lui, portait une longue tresse, Mikanou, lui, avait opté pour des cheveux rouge, et un tatouage de Dragon. Mais c'était surtout quelqu'un de sensible et de blessé, qui cachait sa douleur derrière une violence monumentale .

Seuls Duo et Raphaël pouvaient supporter ses crises et savaient les calmer. Mickaël et Duo avaient aussi en commun le fait de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, même si sur ce dernier point, Mikanou battait son frère haut la main. Il bravait souvent les interdits comme se rendre sur Terre sans autorisation...ou bien il s'aventurait seul au-delà de la barrière interdite, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de démolir quelques démons.

Duo fut interrompus dans ses réflexions par ledit Mikanou

- au fait, j'tai pas dit, mais je suis pas venu, sans rien, j'ai apporté mon Melkabath de Guerre avec moi_[vaisseau de guerre spécialement conçu pour Mikanou…]_, comme dirait l'Autre enfoiré, une nouvelle arme pour chaque époque

- MIKANOU !!! T'AS PAS FAIT UNE CONNERIE PAREIL, T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE !!!!!!!! hurla Duo. TU VAS VENIR TE BATTRE AVEC NOUS, UN Melkabath ENTRE TES MAINS ???!!!!! AUTANT FAIRE EXPLOSER LA TERRE TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE PREVIENS QUE SI TU L'UTILISES J'TE…………..

- du calme Shin, je te promets que je ne ferais rien que tu n'approuveras pas, mais de toute façon, si je veux participer à cette guerre, que tu sois d'accord ou pas j'y participerai. Bon, on va pas discuter de ça pendant des heures, c'est mon lit celui là ? désignant le lit du japonais.

- non c'est celui d'Heero, répondit Duo un peu épuisé. Et je crois pas qu'il apprécierait que tu lui piques son lit

- allez viens ! on va lui dire que tu changes de chambre avec Winner, et que tu t'installes avec moi

- pas question que je partage ma chambre avec toi, et puis qu'est ce qui te fait penser que Quatre acceptera de changer de chambre ?????

- voyons !!! un : c'est ton ami et je suis sûr qu'il comprendra, deux : c'est le seul qui connaît notre identité, donc il sait ce dont je suis capable et trois : c'est ça ou je dévaste tout

- très bien t'as gagné, mais à une seule condition, tu redescends et tu t'excuses pour ton comportement agressif

- PAS QUESTION !!! hurla Mickael.

- C'EST ÇA OU TU RENTRES ILLICO LA HAUT 

- HA OUI !!!!!!!! ET TU COMPTES T'Y PRENDRE DE QUELLE FAÇON POUR ME FAIRE PARTIR ??????? TU OUBLIES QUI JE SUIS ET CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE ? ALORS VAS Y QU'EST CE QUE TU ATT………

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose attira son attention en direction de la porte. Duo, comme son frère, sentit qu'on les observait, il se tourna donc pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Devant eux, se tenaient les trois autres pilotes qui, par leur mine, attendaient des explications. Au plus grand étonnement de Duo, Mikanou prit la parole

- je suis désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop (puis se tournant vers son frère), bon alors je vais mettre mes affaires dans quelle chambre ? Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps, je sais que tu partages cette chambre avec ton partenaire

- VRAIMENT, hurla de nouveau Duo, T'EN LOUPES PAS UNE, ÇA FAIT UNE BONNE HEURE QUE PAR TA FAUTE JE SUIS SUR LES NERFS, ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A ME DIRE Lorsque enfin MONSIEUR S'EST CALMÉ, C'EST « OU JE VAIS METTRE MES AFFAIRES ? » TU VAS RESTER AVEC MOI, PAS QUESTION QUE TU AILLES DORMIR AVEC UN AUTRE QUE MOI, 

- calme toi Shin, répondit Mikanou avec un sourire enjôleur. Ce n'est pas grave si on ne partage pas la même chambre

Duo lança un regard assassin en direction de Mikanou, puis se tourna vers Quatre, et d'une voix plus calme lui demanda

- Quat-Chan tu veux bien enfin……….

- oui ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends

Puis se tournant vers Heero

- écoute Heechan, je change de chambre et je vais m'installer avec Mikanou dans celle de Quatre, je…………

- fais comme tu veux, le coupa Heero, sans aucune émotion dans la voix

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Mickaël et vit que celui ci esquissait un petit sourire assez pervers. Le japonais se demanda, quelle relation entretenait le pilote02 avec le nouveau venu, pour que celui ci puisse aussi facilement se jouer de son ami. Car oui, il considérait Duo comme son ami, alors pourquoi, le fait de savoir qu'il allait s'installer avec un autre que lui ne lui plaisait pas. Et il y avait aussi cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux, ils se connaissaient, pas de doute, mais Heero avait l'impression que ces deux là n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. D'accord, ils les avaient entendus se disputer, mais il n'y avait aucune haine entre les deux, et le fait de voir Duo réagir aussi vivement sur le fait que le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur rouge sang serait loin de sa personne, lui fit penser que peut être le pilote de Deathcythe nourrissait quelques sentiments envers Mickael.

_Après tout ce n'est pas mon problème, _pensa Heero_, mais alors pourquoi, j'ai ce pincement au cœur_

- bon alors c'est réglé, termina Duo. Allez viens Mikanou, on va t'installer

Duo devança son frère, celui ci se tourna vers Quatre et lui fit un clin d'œil chargé de sous-entendu, le jeune empathe entra alors en communication télépathique avec lui 

'_'je suis content que Duo et toi soyez réunis, mais rassure moi, tout se passera bien''_

Mikanou inclina la tête en guise de réponse, et rattrapa Shinigami. A peine était-il arrivé en haut que Le Dieu de la mort, le prit par le col de sa chemise, visiblement pas calmé

- t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, t'es content tu m'as bien eu, j'suis vraiment qu'un baka, me faire avoir aussi facilement, bravo petit frère !!! Jouer le coup du repenti, tu me l'avais jamais faite celle là !!! Bon allez viens, maintenant que t'es ici, tu vas me raconter ce qui se passe de nouveau en haut, et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Raphinou ?

- ben pour Raphinou, j'ai mis la pagaille alors qu'il était avec une de ses patientes, mais bon c'était pas de ma faute, on avait rendez vous et il a préféré rester avec cette grande asperge, donc j'ai remis les pendules à l'heure

- ben voyons comme si j'allais te croire, je veux bien admettre que le maître des Vertus à ses défauts, mais je connais très bien les colères et les caprices d'un certain maître des Puissances, répondit Duo avec un grand sourire avant de fermer la porte de leur chambre

Wufei qui venait d'assister à la scène se permis un petit sourire.

_''j'en étais sûr, se dit-il. Il n'y a rien d'ambigu, ils sont frère, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas voulu m'immiscer entre eux, mais là ! rien ne m'en empêche, c'est dingue ça, dès que je l'ai aperçu, je me suis senti attiré par cet étrange garçon, enfin on verra bien où cela me mène''_

A SUIVRE 

**************************************************

Alors voilà c mon premier chapitre, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, je me suis prise d'une soudaine passion pour Angel Sanctuary, en correspondant régulièrement avec Shalimar, et à force de lire ses fics et d'échanger des idées, je me suis lancée pour ce Cross Over

Maintenant vous savez tout (ou presque)

BIG BISES

MAKENA

Pour la suite, la y'a pas de changement c toujours vous qui décidez

**************************************************


	2. chapitre2

**TITRE : ****SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE : **YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LE DIS ALORS IL Y AURA DU :1+2 5+MIKANOU ET POUR LES AUTRES ON VERRA UNE PROCHAINE FOIS**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition.

MIKANOU : alors je peux le lire le chapitre2

MAKENA : je suis en train de l'écrire, une minute !!!!!!!!non mais !!!!!

MIKANOU : même pas vrai

MAKENA : Quoi!!!!!!!!

MIKANOU : il te faut plus qu'une minute pour écrire

MAKENA : MIKANOU !!!!!!!!!!! LA FERME

MIKANOU : PAS ENVIE ET ME CHERCHE PAS

MAKENA : ATTENTION !!!!!!, SINON JE VAIS CHERCHER RAPHINOU OU PIRE LUCIFER

DUO : BON VOUS DEUX Y EN A MARRE, TOI ! TU VAS ÉCRIRE LE CHAPITRE2, ET TOI TU RESTES TRANQUILLE COMPRIS ????????

MAKENA et MIKANOU : ON T'AS RIEN DEMANDÉ

DUO : C PAS VRAI, S'IL S'Y METTE A DEUX ON EST FICHU 

*******************************************************************

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR POUR SA BETA LECTURE ET SA SUPERBE PAGE DE GARDE.**

**DOMMAGE QUE FAN FICTION NE PRENNE PAS LES DESSINS**

**MAKENA**

*******************************************************************

_A PROPOS DES REVIEW :_

Merci à toutes mes copines(**Faustine, Serena, Alexa, Cali, Leanne, Angel, India,** **Annaelle, et le seul garçon de la bande mon petit Kyo**) faut que je vous dises, à chaque fois que je mets un nouveau chapitre en ligne, je leur envoie un mail pour qu'ils me disent comment ils ont trouvé ce nouvel écrit. DONC MERCI A VOUS MES CHERS AMIS DE ME SUPPORTER ET DE M'ENCOURAGER.

**_CARINA _****:** merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**_KAORO : _** j'adore ta façon de laisser des review, mettre seulement des mots, j'ai toujours trouvé ça amusant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

SHALIMAR : Ma petite shali, je te remercie encore et encore pour être devenue ma Beta lectrice, j'aurais beaucoup d'autres choses à te dire, mais je le ferais une autre fois dans un mail plus perso 

**_RECCA :_** t'inquiète ma grande, je n'ai aucune intention de mettre Setsuna et Sara dans cette histoire. Moi aussi Mikanou c'est mon préféré je l'adoreeeeeeee

**_MIKINA : _**bon alors toi, il faudrait peut être que tu ailles de temps en temps sur ton ordi, je te ferais dire que tous les chapitres de mes histoires sont dans tes doc. dans le fichier amnésie(cette fois ci c moi qui crie vengeance) et au fait arrête de piquer mes fringues.

**_SALOME-LI _****:** merci pour le compliment, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et que tu deviendras comme moi une accro de A+S

**_CHRIS : _** oui il y aura un Lemon, en fait il y en aura peut être plus(selon les couples et les inspirations), mais il te faudra patienter encore quelques chapitres

**_FLY, KERN, HUGO : _**Merci les garçons pour vos review je sais pas quoi vous dire, bon je sais que le Yaoi, n'est pas votre tasse de thé, alors c'est sympa de vous intéresser à mon histoire. Et aussi merci pour éditer ma fic sur votre site, j'ai hâte de la lire en version Allemande.

CHAPITRE2 : Une étrange confession

Un mois Que Mikanou était arrivé sur terre, et au grand désespoir de Duo, la cohabitation devenait de plus en plus dure. Le shinigami ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, car son frère avait décidé de rester, et ce pour un bon moment.

Le seul avec lequel Mikanou semblait s'entendre c'était Quatre, mais il fallait dire que c'était aussi le seul au courant de leur véritable identité et puis qui ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec le jeune empathe. Trowa, restait perplexe et un peu sur la réserve vis à vis du nouveau venu.

Du côté d'Heero, là c'était carrément la guerre ouverte entre les deux, chacun ne pouvant supporter l'autre, enfin presque. Heero, lui, avait décidé que Mikanou était son ennemi personnelle, quant à Mikanou : la situation semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il pouvait tout à loisirs ennuyer tout le monde et plus particulièrement notre soldat parfait, ainsi que son frère le remplissait de joie.

Seul Wufei ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté de l'arrivée de Mickaël, et se permettait même quelques réflexions à l'encontre de l'Ange du feu, sans que celui ci ne réplique.

Enfin l'ambiance était chargée d'électricité, et Duo commençait vraiment à fatiguer à force de devoir jouer les ''tampons'' entre Heero et Mikanou. De la part de son frère, il était habitué à pareil débordement, mais le comportement du Perfect Soldier l'intriguait, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi méprisant envers quelqu'un _''un peu plus, _pensa_ Duo. On pourrait croire qu'il me fait une crise de jalousie, mais non je dois me tromper, je parle de Mister Freese là, décidément les humains m'étonneront toujours.''_

- Duo demanda Quatre, tu m'as l'air épuisé, tu devrais te reposer un peu

- c'est de sa faute rétorqua le soldat parfait, il ne fallait pas qu'il change de chambre, mais je suppose, qu'être avec lui, était bien plus important 

- qu'est ce que tu insinues Yui ? demanda Mickaël avec une lueur des plus meurtrière au fond de ses yeux

- Mikanou, Heero ça suffit !!! coupa Duo, vous disputez ne sert à rien, bon je monte un instant

- Attends Duo, rétorqua le soldat Parfait, pour l'harmonie de cette équipe et le bon déroulement de la mission que je viens de recevoir, je voudrais savoir exactement quels sont les liens qui vous unissent, et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à me poser cette question 

- Il a raison Duo, reprit Trowa, ça fait maintenant un mois que Mickaël nous a rejoints et personne à part toi, Quatre et Wufei ne……

- comment ça Wufei ? dit Mikanou, il n'en sait pas plus que vous

- détrompe toi, coupa Wufei un sourire sur les lèvres, tu serais surpris. C'est amusant le Dieu de la Mort et l'Ange du feu, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre je me trompe ?

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? coupa Duo l'air très contrarié et une lueur encore plus violente dans le regard que celle de son frère

- Calme toi Shin, dit Mikanou en se levant et en venant se poster devant le Dieu de la mort, ils ont raison ce sont tes……..enfin……..euh……..amis non ? tu aurais dû leur dire ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre

Duo et Mikanou se fixaient étrangement l'un et l'autre, le premier était prêt à sauter à la gorge de Wufei avec cette lueur qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de leur frère, ce qui n'était pas dans sa nature. Shinigami était le seul des trois frères qui aimait les humains et les considérait comme des êtres issues de la création du tout puissant et non comme une expérience ratée, comme le pensaient certains Anges.

- Mikanou, si tu n'étais pas venu sur Terre, je n'aurais pas tous ces soucis. Et si je ne veux rien leur dire, je ne leur dirais rien

- et c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin dans cette famille

- tu peux répéter le dernier mot ? demanda Heero, sentant la colère l'envahir

- famille

- explique

- demande à Shin, c'est à lui de s'expliquer, pas à moi, j'en ai rien à faire de vous, moi je suis venu pour l'autre et j'ai aussi une affaire à régler qui me tient très à cœur 

- Duo ? demanda Trowa

- bon ça va j'ai compris, très bien vous avez gagné Mikanou est mon frère, et j'ai encore un autre frère, mais celui là moins vous le verrez, mieux vous vous porterez

- pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda à nouveau Trowa

- il avait ses raisons, coupa Wufei, et s'il a envie de nous en parler, il le fera

- Au fait Wu comment as tu su ? demanda soudain Mikanou

- je vous ai entendu parler en remontant dans ma chambre

-STOP !!! cria soudain Duo, pourquoi Mikanou il a pas droit à _''je vais t'écorcher'' ???_

- parce que ce n'est pas toi Maxwell

- Mésssssannnnttttt

- ça suffit, coupa Heero en tapant du poing sur la table, très bien je résume, vous êtes frères : ok. Vous êtes aussi turbulents l'un que l'autre : ok. Maintenant ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pouvons compter sur ton frère en tant que coéquipier car comme je l'ai dit, je viens de recevoir une nouvelle mission et c'est important que nous puissions nous reposer les uns sur les autres

- Yui, commença Mickael, ne te fis pas au comportement que j'ai eu ces temps ci, je m'amuse beaucoup avec vous, et j'adore t'ennuyer car tu démarres au quart de tour, et puis c'est marrant de voir comment tu réagis lorsqu'il s'agit de……

- là n'est pas le sujet, coupa Heero en prenant une jolie teinte rouge que seul remarqua Mikanou et qui le fit sourire.

-.Lorsqu'il s'agit de me battre je redeviens ce que j'ai toujours été l'Ange du feu, et le maître des puissances.

- que veux……, allait demander Heero

- Je reconnais, coupa à son tour le jeune homme, que tes qualités de soldat sont au delà de ce que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'ici, et je suis même étonné que l'Autre ne t'aie jamais contacté. Sache que si je suis ici, c'est pour accomplir une mission qui m'a été confié par notre ''PERE'', et que rien ne m'en empêchera.

- bien, alors pouvons nous compter sur toi ? Et pour ta mission pouvons nous savoir ?

- je ne vous laisserai pas tomber et vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je n'ai qu'une parole et je ne mens jamais, pour l'instant ma mission n'a pas encore commencé, je n'ai reçu aucun ordre, mais s'il s'avérait que votre aide soit requise je ferais appel à vous

Mikanou qui jusqu'à présent n'était venu que dans le seul but d'embêter son monde, et de régler définitivement son compte à cet « enfoiré de Lucifer », sut qu'il était temps de jouer carte sur table avec les autres pilotes, la destinée de la terre et surtout l'âme de Duo allait être l'enjeu d'une bataille que se livrerai le Ciel et les Enfers.La neutralité de Duo allait être mise à rude épreuve. Voilà pourquoi Mikanou était descendu sur terre, il avait déjà perdu un frère, il était hors de question qu'il en perde un autre au profit de ce même frère.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, lui rétorqua Duo avec de nouveau une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux, tu es bel et bien en mission, et alors tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- je n'ai rien à te dire Duo, je n'en ai pas le droit, comment dîtes vous déjà :_''oui c'est ça,_ _les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables''_

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Duo il s'approcha de lui pour murmurer quelques mots qui le firent se calmer. Etrangement le pilote de Deathcythe, ne prêta aucune attention au reste du groupe et prit la direction de sa chambre, soudain très épuisé.

Heero trouvant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'absenter allait le rappeler, lorsque la voix de Mickael se fit entendre

- la mission attendra encore un instant je dois te parler et seul à seul, c'est important

- bien allons dans la cuisine, rétorqua Heero avec un regard froid

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce, laissant les trois autres. Trowa, haussa un sourcil et sortit de la pièce à son tour pour aller faire une ballade. Quatre resté seul avec Wufei, observa le jeune homme se demandant ce qu'il savait exactement. Wufei devinant les questions que pouvait se poser le jeune empathe prit les devant et s'adressa à lui d'une voix calme

- comment as tu su que c'était l'Ange du feu et le Dieu de la mort ?

- mon empathie, mais toi comment tu as……..

- déduction, coupa Wufei, lorsque j'ai surpris leur conversation, je me suis posé des questions, alors je suis passé à la bibliothèque et j'ai fait des recherches. En fait, ça ne m'a pas étonné de découvrir qu'ils soient tous les deux des Anges, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

- et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

- je ne comprend pas

- Wufei j'ai très bien vu de quelle façon tu regardais Mikanou, il t'attire n'est ce pas ?

- non c'est pire que ça, répondit Wufei en sortant à son tour laissant seul le jeune empathe en pleine réflexion.

******

Dans la cuisine, il y avait une toute autre ambiance, l'air était chargé d'électricité, ce fut Heero qui entama le premier la conversation.

- que me veux tu ?

- si tu tiens à mon frère comme je le pense, tu l'écarteras de cette mission et c'est moi qui prendrais sa place.

- où veux tu en venir ?

- je connais notre ennemi. La mission n'est qu'un leurre, c'est une embuscade pour attirer Duo, et s'il y va, Shinigami se fera prendre

- tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter sur ses simples informations, si tu veux que j'accepte il va falloir que j'en sache un peu plus

- comme tu voudras, mais à une condition

- laquelle ?

- promets moi que tu veilleras sur Shin s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, et que je ne puisse plus le défendre contre lui même

- je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le demandes pour que je veille sur lui

- c'est bien ce que je pensais

Heero ne répondit pas à la dernière remarque, mais prit une jolie teinte rouge.

Mikanou entra alors en communication télépathique avec Quatre pour lui demander qui se trouvait à présent dans la maison. Ce à quoi le jeune empathe lui répondit :_''il n'y a que moi, Wufei et Trowa sont sortis, quelque chose ne vas pas ?_

_''Quatre monte retrouver Shin et reste près de lui, et qu'il ne descende pas, je compte sur toi''_

Ceci fait il se tourna vers le japonais, l'observa quelques secondes, puis se décida. Il déploya alors ses longues ailes devant le regard perdu de Mister Freese.

Heero ne savait comment réagir, c'était un Ange. Mikanou était un Ange…

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête à la fin seulement trois mots arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau Mikanou = Ange, et soudain ce fut le déclic : Si Mikanou = Ange, Duo = Ange aussi.

Duo était un Ange…son Duo était un Ange. Donc s'il avait bien compris toutes les allusions qui avaient été faites : Duo était le Dieu de la mort, et Mikanou l'ange du feu, alors le troisième ne pouvait être que ……… oui ça ne pouvait être que Lucifer en personne. Et voilà pourquoi Mikanou ne voulait pas que Duo participe à cette mission.

C'était un piège pour attirer Duo et à la seconde même où il le pensa, il su dans quel but/ Il se tourna vers Mikanou et son regard de glace rencontra le regard de braise du jeune homme et Heero s'exclama d'une voix tremblante :

- il veut que Duo le suive c'est ça ? demanda Heero 

- tu as bien compris, mais comment as tu deviné

- ça m'a semblé évident.

Mikanou ne lui répondait pas il replia ses ailes et se dit qu'il avait eu raison de dévoiler sa vrai nature au soldat parfait, d'ailleurs, pensa t-il, qui mieux que lui pourrait aider Shinigami à ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres ?

- alors ta réponse ? demanda Mikanou

-…hn

- je considère ça comme un oui, dit il en sortant de la cuisine

**********************POV DE HEERO**********************

Duo est vraiment le Dieu de la Mort…pour une surprise, c'en est une. Et moi, je fais quoi maintenant ?

Yui t'est vraiment qu'un Baka, te voilà tombé amoureux de la Mort elle même. Non pas de la Mort, je suis tombé amoureux de Duo ou bien de Shinigami. J'suis perdu, que dois je penser maintenant que je sais ?

Duo est un Ange, c'est le Dieu de la mort, toujours cette phrase qui m'obsède, ai je vraiment le droit de tomber amoureux d'un Ange, ai je le droit d'espérer, que dois je faire ???

Trop de questions je ne peux qu'attendre et voir comment les évènements se dérouleront, et si j'ai vraiment une chance, alors là…seulement je la saisirais, mais en ai je vraiment le droit. Et puis je ne sais même pas ce que Duo ressent pour moi, il me considère comme son ami, mais est ce qu'il pourrait un jour m'aimer comme je l'aime ?

Il faut que je réfléchisse. Pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur la mission de demain et je dois trouver une idée pour évincer ce Baka de cette mission et le remplacer par Mickael

*****************FIN POV DE HEERO*****************

- Hee-chan ? demanda soudain une petite voix faisant ainsi sursauter notre glaçon 

- hn

- t'es encore fâché, tu sais je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous dire pour Mikanou

- hn

- Heu !!!! Hee-chan……..je…….enfin…je…

- tu quoi ? demanda Heero avec agacement

- je peux revenir dormir avec toi ?

- QUOI ? Hurla le japonais

- ben oui, j'en ai marre de supporter Mikanou, il arrête pas de me casser les oreilles et puis il est pire que toi. Il passe pratiquement toutes ses nuits sur son ordi, et ça me rend dingue parce qu'avec lui, j'ai droit aux commentaires, sur chaque phrase ou page qu'il lit, alors…dit Hee-chan je peux revenir avec toi, j'te promets que je ferais des efforts et que je t'ennuierai pas

- Baka, à une seule condition

- tout ce que tu veux

- promets sur la tête de Mikanou, que tu feras ce que je t'ordonnerai de faire

- très bien t'as gagné c'est promis………..Mais attends une minute, je sais même pas ce que tu vas me demander ?!!!

- fallait demander avant de promettre, et si tu veux pas que je change d'avis, va remettre tes affaires dans ma chambre. Je suppose que celle de Quatre sont déjà de retour dans la sienne

- Heu !!! ben…….oui et non, en fait Quatre a récupéré la chambre de Fei et c'est lui qui s'est installé à sa place

- pourquoi veux tu revenir avec moi, tu serais plus tranquille avec Winner

- non je préfère être avec toi…

- pourquoi ?

- tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- hn

A SUIVRE 

**************************************************

Voilà j'ai terminé ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Finalement faire un cross over avec Angel Sanctuary c'est vraiment difficile et j'espère que je m'en sors bien (enfin d'après ma Beta Lectrice ça va, mais bon !j'angoisse quand même).

J'espère que vous serez toujours présent au prochain chapitre

BIG BISES

MAKENA

Pour la suite, là il n'y a pas de changement c toujours vous qui décidez

**************************************************


	3. chapitre3

**TITRE : SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES**

**AUTEUR : Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE : **YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LE DIS ALORS IL Y AURA DU : 1+2 5+MIKANOU ET POUR LES AUTRES SURPRISEEEEEEEEEE**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition.

MIKANOU : alors je vais pouvoir tout casser ??????

MAKENA : heu ! tu peux attendre quelques heures que je termine ce chapitre

MIKANOU : t'es longue

MAKENA : Quoi!!!!!!!!

MIKANOU : si tu veux je l'écris à ta place

MAKENA : non pas la peine, vas te reposer avant la bataille, je t'appellerais à la fin

MIKANOU : bon ok

MAKENA : ouf je l'ai échappé belle !!!!!! j'vous dit pas si c'était lui qui l'avait écrit . J'ose même pas imaginer………

*******************************************************************

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR POUR SA BETA LECTURE ET POUR SON IDEE AU SUJET D'URIEL ÇA M'A BEAUCOUP AIDÉ.**

**MAKENA**

*******************************************************************

_A PROPOS DES REVIEW :_

Merci à toutes mes copines (**Faustine, Serena, Alexa, Cali, Leanne, Angel, India,** **Annaelle, et le seul garçon de la bande mon petit Kyo**). MERCI D'ÊTRE TOUJOURS LA POUR MOI

**_HATHOR _****:** non Heero n'est pas un Ange, pour Wuffi il te faudra patienter encore un peu. Et pour les autres, ben là il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir une réponse. Sinon y a plus de suspens

**_KAORI : _** merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite et j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire

**_KALI : _** je suis contente de voir que mon XO te plaise, et j'espère avoir fait une nouvelle adepte d'A+S. Quant au couple 1+2 je confirme et je signe (bien que j'aime aussi le1+3), et oui il y aura encore pas mal de chapitres

**_SAKURA : _**contente que ma fic te plaise et voilà la suite

**_MYLENNIA :_** merci pour tes encouragements, j'ai beaucoup hésité, mais grâce à ma coupine Shalimar je me suis lancée. Pour les chapitres il y en aura encore pas mal (à moins que je manque d'inspiration).

SHALIMAR :**_ ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUT. ET SI TU VEUX MON AVIS JE TROUVE QUE TU AS LES CAPACITES REQUISEs POUR FAIRE TON XO ALLEZZZZZZZZ VASSSS YYYYYY FONCEEEEEEEE MAAAAAAA GRANDEEEEEEEE._**

**_RECCA :_** oui je trouve aussi que Mikanou et Wufei vont bien ensemble Pour les chapitres il y en aura encore pas mal

**_MIKINA : _**Tu m'énerves, mais bon j'ai que toi comme sœur, alors je suis bien obligée de te supporter, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Au fait ton chap5 il est on line, donc fiches moi la paix et arrête de m'ennuyer.

**_CHRIS : _** non, non je veux pas mourir, et je veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi, quoique je pourrais peut être demander à Raphinou de te ramener à la vie, enfin je préfère te savoir en vie, donc voici la suite

**_FLY, KERN, HUGO : _**Merci les garçons pour vos nouvelles review je vois que vous êtes toujours là. J'ai bien reçu vos courriers et vous remercie pour vos infos ça me sera très utile pour ma prochaine fic. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la suite !!!!!!!!

**CHAPITRE3 : Un air de déjà vu**

- pourquoi veux tu revenir avec moi, tu serais plus tranquille avec Winner

- non je préfère être avec toi…

- pourquoi ?

- tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- hn

-Heu…….je ………j'aime bien être avec toi c'est tout.

Et Duo ne voulant pas entendre la réponse de son ami, et commençant à prendre une jolie teinte couleur tomate sorti de la cuisine bien avant.

Heero le regarda s'en aller, plissa des yeux, mais trop préoccupé par le fait de vouloir évincer Duo de cette mission, ne vit pas le trouble de celui ci. Le pilote du Wing resta encore plus de deux heures dans la cuisine à élaborer un plan d'attaque. Satisfait du résultat, il appela ensuite ses coéquipier et les réunit dans le salon. Quand ils furent tous là il commença ses explications

- Nous avons ordre de nous rendre dans une base située à la frontière Belge, au camp DE HANN**[1] **nous devons nous emparer d'un nouveau système de repérage, ainsi que d'une disquette contenant la liste des différents centres de recherche d'OZ pour le Nord de la France. Voilà en gros en quoi consiste cette mission. Des questions ?

- la Base ? demanda Trowa

- comme d'habitude, fit remarqué Heero, si ça continue on pourra bientôt les attaquer les yeux fermés, ces idiots d'OZ répètent toujours les mêmes consignes de sécurité. Sinon voilà les équipes : Wufei secteur Est

- pas de problème, fit celui ci

- Trowa et Quatre secteur Sud. Ils ont concentré leurs artilleries de ce côté, et d'après nos sources ils ont très peu de MS. En fait ils ne pensent sûrement pas se faire attaquer, ce n'est qu'un camp de transit donc pas de réel force militaire présente.

- bien, lui répondit Quatre

- voilà c'est tout

- Heu !!! Heechan je fais quoi moi ?????? et Mickael y fait quoi ????

- Mickael sera avec moi, il m'accompagne pour la récupération du système de repérage et pour la disquette. Désolé Duo mais tu ne fais pas parti de cette mission

- tu peux répéter Heechan j'ai pas bien compris, tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as carrément évincé de cette mission je peux savoir pourquoi ??? d'habitude c'est toujours moi qui viens avec toi !!! dit Duo l'air soudain abattu 

- Duo, je voudrais voir ce que vaut ton frère, et savoir si on peut réellement lui faire confiance en pleine bataille

- Ouai !! mais j'vois pas pourquoi je peux pas venir, je veux quand même venir, j'te jure que je resterais sage allez Heechannnnnnnnnn !!! Veux venir moi

- Baka !! pas question c'est une mission pour cinq et nous sommes cinq

- m'en fiche je viens quand même et tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher

- tu veux parier ? demanda Heero avec lueur malicieuse

- j'aime pas ton regard Heechan

- Duo, fit Heero en s'approchant de lui. Aurais tu oublié que tu m'as fait une promesse ?

- tu vas pas……. Bon t'as gagné, mais j'te jure, foi de Shinigami, que j'aurais ma revanche, mon Ange, dit Duo en lui volant un baiser avant de s'enfuir sous les cris d'un certain japonais

- DUO ''OMAE O KORUSU''

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, avaient bien compris le raisonnement d'Heero à vouloir tester Mikanou, mais ils ne comprenaient pourquoi l'Américain avait baissé les bras aussi facilement.

Trowa lui était de plus en plus suspicieux, trouvant que ses camarades lui cachait certaines choses, il se dit que Duo ne voulait pas contredire le Japonais, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'on lui cachait quelques chose, et il se promit que cette mission effectué il parlerait à ses co-équipiers

Wufei trouva la réaction de Duo vraiment bizarre, sachant très bien que le pilote 02 n'aimait pas se trouver loin d'un certain pilote 01, il avait capitulé bien trop facilement, il devait préparé un coup tordu

Quatre, lui, se dit simplement que le plan que Mickael et Heero avaient dû élaborer quelques heures plutôt dans la cuisine pour éloigner le Shinigami de cette mission avait apparemment réussi.

Mais la vérité en était tout autre car, dans sa chambre, un certain pilote aux yeux améthyste n'était pas du tout d'avis de laisser son Heechan partir sans lui

- s'il croit que je vais rester là en attendant qu'il revienne il se trompe lourdement. Je veux bien comprendre qu'il teste Mikanou, à sa place j'en aurais fait autant mais, j'vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas y aller. Donc je vais attendre sagement qu'ils s'en aillent tous, et dix minutes plus tard, je prends Deathcythe et je les rejoins voilà……..

Dix minutes après le départ des G.Boys et de Mikanou qui pour cette mission avait prit son Nazha et non son Melkabath, car ayant promis à Duo de ne pas utiliser sa machine de guerre, le Maître des Puissances avait récupéré auprès de G les plans de Deathcythe et à partir de celui ci il avait pu se construire son propre Gundam qu'il avait baptisé du nom de Nazha

Duo se rendit dans le Hangar afin de prendre son Gundam, mais lorsqu'il voulu l'allumer rien ……. Nada…… impossible de le faire fonctionner, il avait un air rageur et alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la sortie, le bip de son écran se mit en marche et le visage de Mikanou lui apparu

- c'est peut être ça que tu cherches ? demanda Mikanou en lui montrant une pièce sans laquelle Duo ne pouvait faire démarrer son Gundam

- ESPECE DE SALE ENFOIRE DE %*ù*°+0%µ£./§ !!!!!!! hurla Duo

- T'AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE NE SOIS PAS LA, SINON T'AURAIS PASSE UN SALE QUART D'HEURE, TU T'ES PAS REGARDE ESPECE DE

Et Mikanou sorti à son tour toutes les grossièretés qu'il connaissait

- vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard, dit une troisième voix. Communication terminée, on est en mission, pas en cours de récréation. Quant à toi Duo, tu pensais vraiment que tu m'aurais de cette façon ??

- HEECHAN TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE, ET TOI MIKANOU ON REGLERA NOS COMPTE TOUT A L'HEURE !!!! lança un Duo en pétard.

***************************

Peu après, deux silhouettes pénétrèrent dans une des pièces du camp. L'endroit paraissait calme.

Heero se dirigea tout naturellement vers l'ordinateur afin de récupérer la disquette tant convoitée, il n'eut pas le temps d'allumer celui ci que Mickael se jeta sur lui

- pousse toi Yui, c'est un piège 

Heero eut juste le temps de se mettre sur le côté que l'ordinateur explosa, atteignant malheureusement le maître des Puissances.

Un peu sonné le pilote01 s'approcha du jeune homme au cheveux rouge pour voir comment il allait mais il sentit soudain une autre présence près de lui, il leva la tête et aperçut un jeune homme grand les cheveux noirs mi-long, vêtu de noir, qui le regardait avec un regard vide, _''c'est étrange,_ pensa Heero. S_on regard est vide de toute vie et de toutes émotions''_

- hé bien qu'avons nous là, dit le jeune homme. Le petit protégé de ce cher J !!! Très intéressant, mais ton cas ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant je suis venu pour Shin, cet imbécile a encore voulu jouer les sauveurs. Quand comprendra t-il qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il pourra………

- faut arrêter de rêver mon vieux, coupa soudain une voix

- oh que vois-je Mickael en personne, alors c'est toi qu'ils ont envoyé, j'aurais dû m'en douté, tu as pris sa place pour cette mission, tu m'as fais perdre mon temps tant pis pour toi mon cher frère, tu vas payer pour avoir encore une fois entravé mes plans

Une boule de feu semblant sortir de nulle part vint frapper Mickael en plein cœur celui ci s'écroula sous le regard complètement perdu du soldat parfait. Le jeune homme au regard vide se tourna alors vers le pilote 01, il plongea son regard noir dans le regard bleu cobalt d'Heero.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'approcha doucement, et Heero complètement tétanisé ne fit aucun geste. L'autre lui releva le menton et avec un sourire lui murmura ces quelques mots

- je ne te ferais aucun mal, il ne me le pardonnerait pas, mais sache que c'est toi qui le guidera vers moi, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. 

Et avant de partir il déposa à son tour comme Duo l'avait fait plutôt un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

Heero resta encore interdit quelques instant, puis se reprenant, il se tourna vers Mickael et s'aperçut qu'il était gravement blessé, ses ailes étaient à présent déployées.

Heero ne sachant quoi faire, appela Quatre, Wufei et Trowa avec son biper.

Quelques instant plus tard Wufei arriva sur les lieux le premier, il se précipita vers le jeune homme, mais Heero le retint

- Wufei ! ne t'approche pas je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que nous fassions

- Oh par Allah, vite il ne faut pas perdre de temps, Wufei ! Heero ! Prenez le, il faut le sortir d'ici, Trowa, bouge ne reste pas planté là. Pour les explications, on verra plus tard, aide les à le porter ! vous allez le mettre dans la main de wing, on rentre ! vite !

Durant le trajet les pilotes restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées

**********POV D'HEERO**********

Bon sang, j'ai rien vu venir. Ce mec, je ne l'avais même pas senti si Mickael n'avait pas été là, j'y passais. Alors, c'est lui…Lucifer, étrange je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Heureusement que Duo n'était pas là. Mais pourquoi veut il absolument récupérer Duo ? Je ne comprend pas, en tout cas j'en frissonne encore, je n'ai jamais ressenti une aura comme la sienne, elle était tellement glacial

********FIN POV D'HEERO*******

************POV WUFEI***********

J'espère que Mickael va s'en sortir, quand je l'ai vu j'ai cru……Oh Nataku…..faites que nous puissions le sauver, je viens de me rendre compte que je ressens plus qu'une attirance pour lui, j'ai tellement eu peur en le voyant comme ça. Je crois que je tiens à lui, alors faites qu'il vive.

*********FIN POV WUFEI**********

************POV TROWA***********

Je savais bien qu'ils me cachaient tous quelques chose, j'avais imaginé plusieurs scénario, mais là ça dépasse tout. Enfin je suppose que chacun avait ses raisons. Heero lui ç'est Mickael qui a dû lui révéler qu'il était un ange, Quatre pas la peine de réfléchir son empathie, quant à Wufei ça tout le monde le sait. Bref restait plus que moi, et maintenant que va t-il se passer ?

************FIN POV TROWA********

************POV QUATRE***************

Il faut vite rentrer sinon Mickael ne pourra pas tenir, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Mais c'était quoi ce sentiment que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, j'ai failli tomber c'était tellement froid et, d'un autre côté, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru ressentir un sentiment de joie, tellement fugace que je l'ai peut être rêvé……..Ah enfin nous arrivons, mais c'est Duo qui vient vers nous……. Comment…a t-il su ?…… la connexion avec son frère

**********FIN POV QUATRE********

Duo qui était tranquillement en train de regarder la télé, entendit les Gundams arriver, tout d'un coup une violente douleur le prit en pleine poitrine, et il su. Il se précipita dehors et arriva aussi vite que possible dans le hangar. 

Bousculant les autres pilotes il se précipita vers son frère qu'Heero serrait dans ses bras, il fixa le pilote du wing et devant l'air complètement perdu de son ami, il lui dit doucement

- Heechan il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, ça se passe toujours comme ça avec mes frères, tu n'as rien à te reprocher

Heero regarda Duo et vit que celui ci lui souriait avec douceur. D'un coup la tension retomba et il s'adressa à son tour au pilote 02

- Duo que pouvons nous faire ?

- bah t'inquiète Heechan il a connu pire, il n'est pas encore à l'article de la mort, il en faut plus que ça, ALLEZ MIKANOU REVEIL !!!!!!! hurla duo

- MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!!!! hurla Wufei

- tiens ! tiens ! notre petit Dragon en pincerait il pour mon frère, ben Wuwu faut pas……

- Heu ! Duo !!! coupa Quatre. Mickael est blessé et il a pas l'air d'être bien, tu devrais faire…

- Ok bon Heechan passe moi ton portable

- mon portable ?

- ben oui faut appeler Raphinou, y a que lui qui peut soigner l'énergumène qui me sert de frangin

 - tu parles bien de Raphaël…de l'Ange Raphaël ? demanda Wufei un peu perdu, et tu lui téléphones ? 

- ben oui, je vois pas comment faire autrement pour le contacter, tu vois une autre solution toi

- c'est à dire, commença Quatre, enfin………… vous êtes des Anges, et enfin…..

- Oui, et alors ? On a aussi le téléphone, Tu serais étonné des trucs qu'on a et que les Humains n'ont pas…bon Heechan, tu me le passes ton portable ?

- tiens, fit Heero en tendant le téléphone à son ami

Duo composa le numéro de téléphone de l'Ange des Vertus et, au bout de quelques instant, une personne lui répondit

- Allô Raphinou, c'est Shin……………Hé Babiel !!! salut ma grande comment ça va ????? moi comme d'habitude, et Là Haut, toujours aussi ennuyeux, et notre cher Maître des Vertus toujours en train de courir après la gente féminine ?…………non sans blague ! j'aurais bien voulu voir ça

- MAXWELL !!!! hurla de nouveau Wufei. MICKAEL A BESOIN DE SOINS ALORS ARRETE SINON !!!!!!!!!!

- ok ça va j'ai compris calme Man…….. non t'inquiète Babiel, c'est Mikanou, il a dû rencontrer Lucifer, comme d'habitude, et c'est pour ça que j'appelais, il a une vilaine blessure……….non cette fois ci, il a visé l'autre côté, tu sais où il est, Raphinou ?……..Ah il vient d'arriver……..Génial tu peux me l'envoyer…….ok j'attends………. Hé Babiel ! si un jour tu viens sur terre passe moi un coup de fil on se fera une sortie, ça doit pas être drôle d'être coincé tous les jours avec Mister Doc je saute sur tout ce qui bouge, Il faut que tu t'amuses un peu, fais une entorse dans le règlement

Les autres le regardèrent carrément stupéfaits de la vitesse de parole du natté

- fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Shin, fit une voix derrière lui. Je t'interdit de mettre des idées de ce genre dans la tête de mon assistante

Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arrivé, et d'ailleurs comment était il arrivé se demandèrent ils ?

- bon Babiel j'te laisse à plus, Raphinou vient d'arriver et il raccrocha, RAPHINOU !!!!! hurla Duo. Ca fait un bail !!! Comment se porte le maître des vertus ces temps ci ? j'ai entendu dire que tu avais pas mal de boulot en ce moment ! je suis content de te revoir, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps 

- moi aussi heureux de te revoir Shin, pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ? demanda l'Ange aux cheveux blonds en soufflant.

- Heu ! c'est Mikanou, il s'est fritté avec Lucifer

- ok laisse moi faire, je m'en occupe, tu devrais dire à tes amis de rentrer, je ne voudrais pas les blesser, toi par contre tu restes j'ai besoin de ton aide

Les G-Boys étaient dans un tel état de confusion, qu'aucun deux ne répliqua et ils rentrèrent directement dans la villa 

Il ne fallut que quelques instant à Raphinou pour soigner Mikanou, en attendant que celui ci se réveille Raphinou scruta les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Son petit manège n'échappa pas au Shinigami, qui lui demanda

- heu ! Raphinou, il y a un problème ?

- non, mais je me demande bien où est passé notre cher ami, il était juste derrière moi 

- qui était derrière toi ?

- RAPHINOU QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUT LA ? hurla Mikanou qui venait de reprendre connaissance, BORDEL TU VAS ME REPONDRE

- t'étais blessé, Shin m'a appelé, alors je suis venu, et je t'ai soigné, et puis toi et moi, on a des comptes à régler, lâcha Raphael en s'adossant au mur 

- LA FERME J'TAI RIEN DEMANDE, SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE REMERCIER, FAUT PAS COMPTER SUR MOI

- au fait Mikanou, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ?

- Imbécile, rétorqua Mikanou qui commençait à se calmer. On dirait un gamin de primaire qui parle, au fait où sont les autres ? ils vont bien ? et Heero, l'autre ne l'a pas touché ?

- que veux tu dire ? demanda soudain Duo. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait seulement que lui et toi ? pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Heero ?

- bon je rentre, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, déclara soudainement Mickael comme pour éviter la question. Je vais demander à Camael de venir, j'aurais besoin de lui, maintenant c'est chacun pour soi………. Pour Yui il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment……..bon à plus…………Hé ! Raphinou quand Camael sera arrivé, ça te dirais de venir faire un carnage avec moi dans les rangs de OZ, rien de tel pour me remettre en forme………….. Hé salut les mecs, alors ça boum ! et ben Wu, t'en fais une tête, on dirait que tu viens de voir un revenant, 

- ESPECE D'IDIOT T'ES ENCORE PIRE QUE MAXWELL !!! lâcha le chinois en l'empoignant par le col avant de lui balancer une droite et de repartir vers la maison

Heero, Trowa et Quatre regardèrent leur ami s'éloigner, comprenant que la tension accumulée avait fait perdre son sang froid au chinois.

Par contre Raphinou et Duo eux attendaient avec angoisse la réaction de Mikanou. Lorsqu'on connaissait celui ci, on savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le pousser à bout. Il y avait des limites, et celles de Mikanou étaient très réduites, et en général son tempérament colérique prenait vite le dessus. Personne encore n'avait osé lever la main sur lui. Les seuls qui avaient essayé, n'étaient plus de ce monde pour en témoigner. Duo allait intervenir pour prendre la défense de son ami, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Mikanou prit la parole

- ben ! pourquoi il s'est fâché, Wu ?…………..Wufei attends

- Shin c'était bien Mikanou ? t'es sûr que c'est bien lui, parce que CELLE-LA, il nous l'avait jamais faite. Rappel moi, c'est qui ce type qui vient de mettre une droite à Mikanou, je voudrais bien savoir comment il fait pour être encore en vie !!!

- j'ai pas de réponse. Mais au fait viens je vais te présenter mes compagnons. Bon le mec un peu énervé c'était Wufei Chang, et voici Heero Yui, Trowa Barton et Quatre Raberba Winner. Messieurs je vous présente Raphael ou Raphinou ou Raf c'est comme vous voulez

Chacun congratula l'autre, et les conversations reprirent, Heero s'isola un instant avec Duo, pour parler de ses blessures. L'américain étant un peu inquiet que le Perfect Soldier ne veuille pas aller voir Sally pour que celle ci le soigne.

A force de persuasion de la part du pilote02, celui accepta que Raphinou l'examine plus tard. Quatre quant à lui discutait avec notre cher maître des vertus de son don d'empathie et de télépathie. Seul Trowa resta à l'écart perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un instant Duo se rappela soudain une chose et se dirigea droit sur Raphinou pour lui poser une question

- au fait tu as perdu qui tout à l'heure ?

- Oh c'est vrai, en faite je crois qu'il arrive, je commence à ressentir sa présence, pas toi ? demanda Raphael en levant les yeux vers le natté.

- non désolé, bon tu vas te décider à me dire qui est venu avec toi, ou bien je dois deviner ?

- regarde derrière toi, 

Le natté et les autres se retournèrent. Duo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se pinça la joue…

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres…

- Toi ! c'est bien Toi, je ne rêve pas ? demanda Duo qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait

- Bonjour Shin ça faisait longtemps, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu m'as manqué…

A SUIVRE 

**********************************************************

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé, ça va mieux, j'arrive à trouver mes marques avec cette fic.

En fait j'adore écrire cette fic, et j'espère que vous aimez la lire, vu toutes les idées que j'ai en tête, je pense que vous allez encore pouvoir suivre cette histoire pendant un bon moment, donc j'espère que vous continuerez à l'aimer

**BIG BISES**

**MAKENA**

**********************************************************

**[1] **''DE HANN'' est une station balnéaire de la côte Belges, j'y suis déjà allé(ben oui mes parents habite dans la région de Lille, donc la Belgique c très proche), mais moi je préfère DE PANNE, mais je trouvais que 'de hann' sonnait mieux

MIKANOU : Bon je vais pas te tuer pour le moment, j'ai bien aimé à plus

DUO : hé ! Makena, tu sais pourquoi Uriel il est venu avec Raphinou

MAKENA : ben pour te voir Baka

HEERO : il est bizarre ce type, je l'aime pas

MAKENA : tu serais pas un petit peu jaloux

HEERO : hn

DUO : ben qu'est ce qu'il a Heechan ??????

MAKENA : c pas t'as qu'à lui demander(elle peux pas répondre, y'a Heechan qui lui pointe son flingue derrière le dos)

HEERO : Makena elle a décidé de réécrire ce chapitre il y a des persos en trop

MAKENA : heu ! Heero voilà Réléna

HEERO : bon moi j'me casse

DUO : vois pas de Réléna moi, Heechan attends moi

MAKENA : voilà comment on se débarrasse de môssieu Heero Yui, non mais il est pas bien, me pointer son flingue dans le dos. Tant pis pour lui je vais me venger NA !!!!!


	4. annexe AS

**TITRE : ****SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

NOTE EXPLICATIVE

*****************************************************************************************************

CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE MAIS PLUTOT UNE ANNEXE. J'AI REÇU PAS MAL DE MAIL ME DEMANDANT DES EXPLICATIONS SUR LES PERSOS D'ANGEL SANCTUARY. ET SUR LES TERMES EMPLOYÉS

DONC VOICI UN PETIT TOPO QUI JE L'ESPERE VOUS CONVIENDRA

*****************************************************************************************************

*** Vous ne trouverez que les persos que j'utilise dans ma fic, ainsi que les termes que j'utiliserai et qui son propre à ce manga***

JE TIENS A PRECISER QUE CES RENSEIGNEMENTS M'ON ETE TRANSMIS PAR MA COPINE SHALIMAR(je n'ai pas tout retranscrit, c juste le principal)

*****DONC UN GRANDE MERCI MA TITE SHALI*****

**LES PERSOS :**

**_MICKAEL_**** :**

C'est l'un des 4 anges élémentaux 

- il représente l'archange du feu... maître des puissances, il doit veiller à la bonne marche des fonctions divines.

Primo, il suce le sang de tout ce qui vit en ce monde

Secundo, il est un criminel endurcit et impénitent,

Tercio il est un peu comique, surtout lors de ses apparitions, il se prends pour un dur à cuire alors qu'en faite il est très sensible...

- Il DÉTESTE qu'on lui dise qu'il est petit (il fais environ 1m60!) et qu'on lui parle de son frère (Lucifer), il se met dans état de colère absolu et détruit tout autour de lui... il n'aime pas non plus son petit surnom que Raphaël lui donne : Mikanou. Mais Raphaël est un son meilleur ami, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble!!

Son aide de camp s'appelle Camaël et est toujours derrière lui, surtout lorsqu' il fait une grosse bêtise...

Il a les cheveux rouges (comme le feu) et un dragon sur son visage, comme son frère, Lucifel...(devenu Lucifer)

Il adore la guerre, faire couler le sang...

**_RAPHAEL_**** :**

C'est l'un des 4 anges élémentaux 

Il représente Archange de l'air, le maître des vertus, c'est le gardien de l'arbre Séfirote. Il est un brillantissime guérisseur, "l'appel des âmes" est une technique qui permet de redonner la vie, il est le seul ange capable de le faire...

Il est "obsédé" par les femmes, il est possédé par le démon de la séduction, comme le dit Mikanou... il est un véritable coureur de jupons!!!

Il est établit au deuxième niveau des cieux, le "Rakiah" du Yetsirah ou il s'exerce en tant que médecin guérisseur...

Sa secrétaire, Babiel, s'occupe de ses différentes affaires, et le remplace très souvent.

Lorsque Mickael et Raphaël combinent leur force, ils deviennent très forts, leur pouvoir est doublé!!!Il 

Raphaël considère Mickael comme un véritable ami... il est le seul à le distraire!

**_URIEL_**** :**

C'est l'un des 4 anges élémentaux 

Il représente l'archange de l'élément Terre, c'est aussi l'ange de la confession et de la mort. Il est le bourreau sans états d'âmes... il juge toutes les âmes pécheresses qui ont profanés et raillés la voix de Dieu et les envois en enfer.

Il est souvent surnommé "le feu mordant du très haut".

Uriel est le protecteur d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre de l'univers mais il est aussi le gardien de la porte des enfers.

Autrefois, Uriel était épris d'Alexiel (et l'es toujours...), c'est lui qui la condamnée à des morts douloureuses lors de ses réincarnations. Il le regretta toute son existence et c'est pour cette raison qu'il parti du paradis pour aller sur "Hadès"...

Ses ailes sont marrons comme la terre... ses cheveux sont aussi marrons et sa peau est mat, ses yeux sont verts comme les feuilles... Uriel n'a plus de voix, il s'est arrachés les cordes vocales afin de ne plus pouvoir prononcer de paroles maléfiques. 

Il a le pouvoir de fabriquer des masques qui permettent de contrôler les êtres faibles, qui permettent d'engendrer la haine... il s'était fait lui même un masque qu'il portait afin de pouvoir effectuer son rôle de l'ange de la mort.

**_LUCIFER_**** :**

C'est le prince des Ténèbres, il règne sur les Enfers.

Autrefois c'était un ange de très haut rang appelé Lucifel.

Lucifel obtint quatre ailes alors que Mikaël n'en eu que deux. Au début Lucifel s'occupait de son frère, il était également reconnu comme un ange de très haut rang.

Un jour il se rendit dans l'Astilouth pour y rencontrer Dieu, mais lorsqu'il ressortit de cette entrevue il avait complètement changé. Lucifel devint de plus en plus malfaisant et méprisant envers les autres anges ainsi qu'envers Mikaël .

Lors de la grande guerre qui opposa le ciel aux enfers Lucifel était à la tête des anges rebelles, il affronta son frère Mikaël.

Celui-ci réussi à séparer l'âme de Lucifer de son corps .

Son âme fut séparé de son corps par son frère jumeau Mikaël qui dirigeait l'armée céleste et fut emprisonnée par un mystérieux individu encapuchonné, dans le Glaive Divin 

Lucifer soutiendrait désormais les Enfers .

Mais Lucifer n'est pas mort pour autant , en effet son corps qui soutenait autrefois les Enfers, s'est libéré et peut accueillir l'âme du prince des Ténèbres

**_BÉLIAL_**** :**

Bélial ou Le Chapelier Fou : C'est l'ancien Maître des Vertus avant Raphaël 

La Débauche même.

Bélial suivit Lucifer par amour mais lui ne l'aime pas.

C'est son plus fidèle Satan, celui de l'Orgueil, et aussi le plus manipulateur.

Mais c'est un bon personnage…qui en devient pathétique à la fin.

Il est toujours fringué bizarrement, il a les cheveux rouges et un tatouage de papillon sur la cuisse…

**_Astaroth/Astarote_**** :**

(Astaroth/Astarote)** :** Duc de la Terreur, il incarne la Paresse. D'origine divine, on ne peut définir son sexe. Il a une vipère autour de son cou. Lorsque la Vipère est Noire, c'est Astarote (la Sœur) qui contrôle le corps, lorsque la Vipère est Blanche, c'est Astaroth (le Frère) qui contrôle. Donc la Vipère Blanche est Astarote(dangereuse la nana, pire que son frère) et la Noire Astaroth(lui c un vrai sadique, il adore torturer il se délecte de ça)…

**_Asmodeus_**** :**

C'est l'ex Ange du Savoir, c'est le Petit Baron du Jugement.

Il incarne la Luxure.

C'est un grand passionné, amoureux des femmes.

Dans sa forme originelle, il apparaît avec trois têtes (taureau, homme et bélier) et il a une queue de serpent.

Féru de jeux d'argents, c'est une vraie vermine.

Il adore collectionner les Papillons mais désire surtout un papillon qu'il vénère presque…(c'est Bélial…).****

**_BALBÉRO_**** :**

C'est la reine des Ténèbres Diaboliques, elle est le Satan de la Colère.

Elle a de nombreux amants même si elle se dit fidèle à son époux et seigneur Lucifer. Mère de beaucoup de Démons(issus de ses liaisons), elle incarne le Fantasme des Hommes (anges, humains, démons…).

Avant, elle était Bal, la gouvernante de Mikanou et Lucifer.

Mikanou avait super confiance en elle, c'était comme une mère, lors de l'affrontement entre Lucifer et Mikanou alors que celui ci allait le tuer Bal s'interposa et mourut…elle aimait Lucifer…(d'où encore un trucs en plus à rajouter sur Mikanou dans sa haine contre son frère…). Elle périra pour sauver Lucifer qui en a rien à faire d'elle…

**_BAVAR_**** :**

(Bavar et Parlotte)** :** petits jumeaux démons, suceurs de sang.

Bavar est un peu simplet mais est dévoué corps et âme à Kouraï, ce qui lui vaudra une mort horrible.

Parlotte est plus modérée mais elle est comme son frère. C'est elle qui se chargera de Kouraï après la mort de son frère et Arachnée.

(JE NE VAIS UTILISER QUE LE PERSO DE BAVAR)

L'ENVIRONNEMENT

**Assiah:****le monde matériel**

Assiah est le monde ou vivent les humains. Donc la terre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sur le plan de l'univers, la "Terre" est le centre .

**Hadès:****le monde des morts**

Hadès est le sanctuaire interdits ou vont les âmes des morts, c'est ici ou est décidé si une âme va en enfer ou au paradis. Le gardien de la porte des enfers est Uriel, l'ange de la terre. Le monde des morts est sous la direction d'Enn'rao, l'intendant général d'Hadès, qui est un ensemble d'esprits suprêmes qui s'est sublimés puis cristallisés.

**L'enfer:****le monde de la Géhenne**

L'enfer est composé de 7 sous-sols : 

- ''l'Anagura" (ou le cellier) c'est le domaine de la famille impériale de la Géhenne (la famille de Kouraï) et ou les démons demeurent.

- "Hara" (le ventre).

- "Chinmoku" (le silence).

- "Shinomon" (la porte de la mort).

- "Shinokagénomon" (la porte de l'ombre de la mort).

- "Hametsu (la ruine).

- "shiol" (les entrailles) ou demeure l'armée diabolique gouverné par " le prince des ténèbres", Lucifer...

comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, il n'y a pas tous les persos d'A+S, ni le Paradis, je n'ai répertorié que les perso et les éléments utiles à ma fic, afin de rendre la lecture de celle ci plus compréhensible pour tout le monde.

Ben oui, on n'est pas obligé de connaître forcément ce Manga moi par exemple, vous m'en auriez parlé il y a de ça quelques mois j'aurais été incapable de vous dire de quoi parlait cette histoire, donc j'espère vous avoir éclairé un peu plus.

S'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas compris, j'essaierai d'y répondre(dans la mesure de mes possibilités……..)

BIG BISES

MAKENA


	5. chapitre4

**TITRE : SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES**

**AUTEUR : Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE : **YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LE DIS ALORS IL Y AURA DU : 1+2 5+MIKANOU Uriel+Duo(souvenirs, flash back)**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition.

MIKANOU : Makena viens ici

MAKENA : quoi encore, j'ai pas que ça à faire

MIKANOU : t'es longue

MAKENA : Quoi!!!!!!!!

MIKANOU : pourquoi Wuwu y m'a frappé

MAKENA : c pas moi

MIKANOU : bon ok, j'vais me débrouiller tout seul, je reviendrais à la fin

MAKENA : c'est ça mon petit Mikanou, va chercher ton petit Wuffi chou

*******************************************************************

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR POUR SA BETA LECTURE ET POUR LES DERNIERES IDEES QU'ELLES M'A DONNE. J'AI GARDE TOUTES TES IDEES**

**MAKENA**

*******************************************************************

_A PROPOS DES REVIEW :_

**KERN **: Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt, c promis j'irais faire un tour sur le site, mais en ce moment g pas trop de temps

**KALI **: contente ke mon histoire te plaise autant, (Tite veinarde va, toi t'as eu droit au chapitre avant les autres) enfin ça ne te dispense pas de review j'y tiens moi à ma review

**SHALIMAR **: Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, je te remercie pour tout tes conseils, et pour m'encourager (moi g pas encore le 20 mais v l'acheter suis pressé de le lire, même si ma collection ben elle part dans tous les sens)

**SALOME **: tous ces compliments ben c pas koi dire moi a part mici beaucoup ma coupine

Mylennia : contente ke mes couples te plaisent et j'espère ke cette suite te plaira. Moi aussi je l'aime bien le couple Mikanou+Wufei je trouve k'il vont bien ensembles 

**HATHOR **: ça t'as pas tort sacré Dudule comme si Heero il était crétin Ah j'te jure pas un pour rattraper l'autre…….enfin ! tu seras d'accord avec moi il n'y a ke notre petit Trowinou de super génial n'est ce pas ?

**NAW **: pourkoi g coupé là …….voyons ……. Réfléchissons !!! non c pas pour ça……..ni pour ça………et peut être ça………ou ça……. Ben finalement j'en sais rien, mais bon voilà la suite, et j'espère ke tu l'aimeras ce nouveau chapitre

**CARINA **: oui t'as raison, je me suis dit ke pour ceux ou celles ki ne connaissaient pas l'Univers A+S une petite bio des persos est bien utiles

**************

CHAPITRE4 

**DE TENDRES SOUVENIRS**

Le natté et les autres se retournèrent. Duo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se pinça la joue…

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres…

- Toi ! c'est bien Toi, je ne rêve pas ? demanda Duo qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait

- Bonjour Shin ça faisait longtemps, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu m'as manqué…

Duo n'en revenait toujours pas, devant lui se tenait Uriel l'archange de l'élément Terre, l'ange de la confession et de la mort. Le bourreau sans état d'âmes... celui qui juge toutes les âmes pécheresses qui ont profané et raillé la voix de Dieu et les envoie en Enfer. Il est souvent surnommé "le feu mordant du très haut". Uriel le protecteur d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre de l'univers mais aussi le gardien de la Porte des Enfers.

Duo sortit soudain de sa léthargie et se jeta dans les bras d'Uriel, celui ci le serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de cette étreinte. A regret, il écarta Duo. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc, ne put s'empêcher de lui demander

- mais que fais tu ici ? il n'est rien arrivé de grave j'espère, ne me dis pas que je dois aller en Hadès, je t'assure qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…

- non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien d'alarmant, dit-il en souriant mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Mais il est vrai que ça commence à bouger, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, et je préférais venir t'en informer personnellement, termina-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- de quoi veux tu parler ? quelles rumeurs ?

- ce n'est peut être rien de grave…mais, en Enfer, la rumeur dit que Lucifer aurait trouvé le Général qui dirigera sa Grande Armée. On raconte qu'il s'agirait d'un humain. Mais ce n'est pas la seule rumeur qui circule, Lucifer aurait aussi l'intention de récupérer une personne à laquelle il tient plus que tout. D'après certains démons, c'est un ange pour d'autres, c'est un humain. Quoiqu'il en soit cette personne gouvernera les Enfers avec lui

- ben à part Aléxiel, voit pas, mais bon…connaissant mon frangin il est tellement ……..enfin bref, il me fait froid dans le dos. Quant à son Général, si c'est de Kushrenada dont il s'agit, là c'est qu'il devient sénile le pauvre. Pour l'instant je pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter.

- très bien j'ai accompli ma mission, je vais vous laisser, je rentre, dit-il alors qu'une petite brise soulevait son grand manteau noir et sa longue chevelure brune.

- NON !!! hurla Duo puis plus doucement. Restes, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu, j'aimerai bien passer un peu de temps avec toi

Uriel ne répondit pas mais acquiesça un grand sourire aux lèvres. Uriel communiquait par la pensée…L'Ange de la Pénitence s'était arraché les cordes vocales après la déchéance d'Alexiel, pour ne plus user de son pouvoir de Malédiction…Donc aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche…tout passait par la pensée.

Heero qui observait la scène, sentit soudain son cœur se serrer, une fulgurante douleur traversa tout son être, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter une épée en plein cœur.

La douleur était si vive que Quatre la ressentit aussi, ainsi que le sentiment de Haine qui émanait d'Heero. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le jeune empathe s'écroula et faillit tomber directement sur le sol. Mais Uriel qui avait suivi toute la scène voulu le rattraper, mais Trowa qui avait, également, vu son ami sur le point de s'évanouir, le précéda et saisit Quatre par la taille, empêchant celui ci de tomber. Uriel et Trowa se faisaient face et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, les yeux verts de l'ange se perdirent dans le regard émeraude du pilote de Heavyarms. Duo inquiet pour son ami mit fin à ce moment d'intimité

- Quatre que se passe t-il ?

- Douleur ! Haine ! partir fuir, Heero je t'en prie arrête

Tout le monde se tourna vers Heero, celui ci regarda Quatre avec tristesse, il n'avait pas voulu ça

- Quatre je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas

- ça va c'est passé, 

- Heechan !!! demanda Duo, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ça va pas la tête ! avec tes conneries Quatchan il aurait pu y passer

- mêle toi de tes affaires, répondit Heero d'un ton qu'il ne voulait pas aussi agressif

- COMMENT OSES TU T'ADRESSER DE CETTE FAÇON A SHIN hurla Uriel alors que la terre semblait trembler un peu.

- bah c'est rien , t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude, dit Duo en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange. hein ! Heechan

- Oh mais non, ton AMI a raison, qui suis je, moi, pauvre Mortel, face au TOUT puissant Dieu de la Mort. Je présente mes humbles excuses 

- Heechan mais……..

- te fatigue pas, j'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui. Lui, il n'a qu'à dormir avec toi, je lui laisse ma place, je…….

- PAS QUESTION !!! hurla Duo, MAIS………

Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Heero était déjà parti. Duo allait partir à sa poursuite, mais Trowa l'arrêta

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, ne nous attendez pas, je ne pense pas que nous rentrerons ce soir

- Trowa, demanda Quatre, sais tu pourquoi il agit de cette façon ?

- oui

- et ! demanda Duo………. C'est tout, il pique sa crise, et il se barre……… lui et moi il faudra qu'on s'explique

- Quatre, s'il y a un problème, tu appelles ! Duo ! pour ton information Heero ne pique jamais sa crise sans une bonne raison, lâcha Trowa avant de partir

Raphaël qui était toujours adossé contre le mur, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira en pensant que, décidément, ces humains étaient vraiment désespérants, et que du côté de Duo ou de Mikanou, ce n'était pas mieux. A l'évocation de son meilleur ami, Raphinou prit congé du petit groupe, pour aller voir ce qui se passait entre le Maître des Puissances et un certain chinois. Quatre décida de l'accompagner et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la maison.

Uriel resta seul avec Duo. L'ange de la Terre s'approcha doucement de son ami et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. A peine avait-il posé sa tête contre le torse de l'Ange de la Terre, que les larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues

- pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? il n'est pas comme ça habituellement, jamais il ne m'avait parlé de cette façon. Oh Uriel pourquoi faut il que la personne que j……

- je ne sais pas Shin, coupa Uriel, tu es attaché à lui n'est ce pas ?

- oui, mais…….ne parlons plus de lui pour l'instant, parle moi de toi, as tu un ou une petite ami(e) !! s'enquit à lui demander Duo pour changer de conversation.

- non personne depuis……..

- me dis pas que depuis nous deux, il n'y a eu personne, parce que là je risque de frôler la crise cardiaque !!!

Uriel eut un petit sourire. Shin n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi comique

- tu peux me laisser finir, personne depuis un mois, voilà ça te va comme réponse, et toi ?

- bah moi !! je me désespère, et vu la scène qui s'est passé il y a quelque minutes, c'est pas prêt de s'arranger………..tu sais tu m'as manqué, dit-il doucement en torsadant une des longues mèches brunes d'Uriel autour de son index. Pendant tout ces……..Waou je veux même pas compter les siècles………enfin………….tu sais….je…je ne t'ai jamais oublié

- moi non plus Shin, je n'ai pas oublié comment aurais je pu !! tu as été le premier que j'ai aimé, malgré cette guerre, toutes ces souffrances, nous nous sommes trouvés. En y repensant je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel sentiment, mais c'était peut être dû au fait que nous étions en guerre. La proximité, le combat……..

- yes Man, tu as raison, ça n'était pas réellement de l'amour…de la tendresse oui, mais pas de l'amour. En tout cas pour moi…ça avait plus d'importance, 

- pourquoi ?

- tu as été mon premier amant Uriel, répondit le natté presque timidement. Comment pourrais-je oublier, c'est toi qui m'as fait découvrir les plaisirs charnels.

- ravi de t'avoir servi de professeur, répondit Uriel en souriant légèrement.

Duo ne répondit pas mais il s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Uriel, loin d'être surpris ou même choqué, répondit à celui ci avec tendresse.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux…Non ils s'étaient retrouvés après tout ce temps…ils étaient heureux d'être à nouveau réunis. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que cela n'irait pas plus loin. Que cela s'arrêterait à ce baiser…A ce baiser d'une infini tendresse…sans conséquence…juste une preuve de leur profonde amitié et respect…

Mais pour les trois personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène, elles y voyaient des conséquences : le premier était un jeune homme aux yeux bleu cobalt qui était revenu sur ses pas afin de s'excuser. Le deuxième était le meilleur ami du premier, qui était parti à sa recherche. Quant au troisième personnage il eut un sourire qui n'engageait rien de bon

_''très bien finalement je n'aurais pas trop de mal, ils me facilitent le travail, mon Seigneur n'aura pas trop à attendre''_ et il disparut aussi facilement qu'il était apparu.

Trowa qui, lui non plus, n'avait rien loupé de la scène du baiser s'approcha d'Heero et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Celui ci ne se retourna pas sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait du pilote03. Il se dirigea lentement vers Duo et Uriel qui étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis s'adressa à eux, les faisant sursauter

- désolé de vous interrompre, je venais juste pour m'excuser, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, cela ne se reproduira plus, lança t-il d'un ton froid et glacial

- Heechan, attends laisse moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit avec panique le Dieu de la Mort

- tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, coupa Heero avec une voix plus que glacial, ta vie ne me regarde en rien, tu en fais ce que tu veux

- NON ATTENDS TU DOIS M'ECOUTER !!! hurla alors Duo en le saisissant par le bras

Duo ne vit pas Trowa arriver et lui saisir à son tour le bras afin qu'il lâche Heero. Ensuite les choses allèrent très vite : Uriel envoya Trowa au loin, Heero se dégagea de l'étreinte de Duo et essaya d'envoyer une droite à Uriel, mais celui ci esquiva sans difficultés et allait l'envoyer rejoindre Trowa quand une voix bien connue se fit entendre et qu'un immense sabre se planta juste entre Trowa et Uriel…les faisant sursauter

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? SI VOUS VOULEZ, JE M'Y METS AUSSI !!! BANDE DE CONNARDS !!! ARRETEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE...SINON VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER !!! BANDE D'INCAPABLE !!!!!!!! DE LA PART D'HUMAINS, CE COMPORTEMENT NE M'ETONNERAIT GUERE MAIS ! TOI, URIEL !! ET TOI, SHIN !!!! VOUS N'ETES PAS DIGNE DE VOS RANG RESPECTIFS !!!!

- Mickael calme toi ! 

- t'as raison Wu, si ces connards veulent s'entretuer qu'ils le fassent, rien à foutre……….au fait pourquoi cette bagarre ? sembla se calmer l'Ange aux cheveux rouges en reprenant son Sabre de Feu planté à la verticale dans le sol.

- pour rien, répondit Heero, Mickael, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, Lui, en désignant Uriel. Conviendra mieux. Trowa, ça va ?

- ça ira, répondit le français en lançant un regard de reproche envers l'Ange de la terre, puis il s'adressa à lui. Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Duo, il est mon ami, je voulais juste l'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

- Heechan………Trowa………..je ……..je, mais Duo n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase

Ce fut Heero qui clôtura le débat

- Trowa, prends appui sur moi, on s'en va

- attendez, demanda une voix calme qui n'était autre que celle d'Uriel, ne pourrions nous pas faire la paix et repartir sur de nouvelles bases

- désolé, coupa sèchement Heero nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, Trowa et moi devons partir en mission, l'ordre est arrivé il y a une heure, on nous envoie en infiltration. Les mads non pas besoin d'autres pilotes

- Pourquoi vous ? demanda timidement Duo pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

- J m'a mis d'office sur cette mission, j'ai demandé à Trowa de m'accompagner et il a accepté. Nous sommes complémentaires et, pour cette mission, il fallait une personne qui soit suffisamment proche de moi, j'ai donc pensé tout naturellement à lui

- on a toujours fais nos missions ensemble Heechan, c'est moi ton partenaire ! dit doucement Duo avec un léger ton vexé.

- Trowa est plus proche et nous nous connaissons bien…….. et puis tu ne semblais pas …enfin ta vie privée ne me regarde pas...Trowa et moi en mission savons que nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre.

- veux tu insinuer que tu ne peux pas compter sur moi ? dit Duo vexé

- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais je connais Trowa, je sais qui il est et comment il va réagir. Toi, tu as d'autres soucis ……..depuis l'arrivée d'Uriel, tu sembles être ailleurs, je peux essayer de comprendre, mais moi je suis en guerre contre OZ et la Fondation. Ici nous sommes sur Terre. Vous êtes sur NOTRE Terre. Nous avons NOTRE guerre, c'est NOTRE monde et NOS choix. Quant à toi, Duo, tu devrais remettre tes idées en place, et savoir qui de Duo ou de Shinigami va être aux commandes. Ne perds pas tes objectifs, ne te disperse pas, sinon l'ennemi en profitera et tu perdras plus que ta vie. Je te fais confiance et il en sera toujours ainsi mais, pour l'instant, je préfère refaire équipe avec Trowa comme avant.

Uriel et Mickael baissèrent les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur terre, ils prirent enfin conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se comporter de la même façon que dans leur royaume respectif.

Ils étaient sur Assiah. Ils étaient là, tous les trois Raphinou, Mikanou et Uriel, dans le seul but de protéger Duo de Lucifer, et au lieu de ça, qu'avaient ils fait ! Mikanou, comme à son habitude, mettait la pagaille, et Uriel qui n'avait jamais côtoyé les humains…Uriel qui, même au royaume Céleste, évitait les autres Anges…Uriel qui aimait la solitude de Hadès où il s'était réfugié, même lui, se comportait comme s'il était toujours dans son domaine, ne tenant pas compte que les humains avaient leur libre arbitre et qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir de cette façon envers Heero et Trowa. L'Ange de la Pénitence n'avait jamais aimé la foule (comme Trowa), la seule présence qu'il acceptait vraiment était celle de Shinigami…Et là, après ces paroles d'un Humain, il se sentait mal à l'aise, conscient qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire…

Mais ce qu'ils leur fit ressentir un grand sentiment de honte furent les dernières paroles prononcées par Heero, il avait mis Duo en garde. Et ça, aucun des deux ne l'avaient fait. S'ils se divisaient, Lucifer en profiterait, leurs querelles avec les G.Boys étaient inutiles. Ils avaient un ennemi commun et cet ennemi avait pour nom Lucifer

Duo lui ne savait plus quoi faire : d'un côté il y avait les pilotes et de l'autre sa famille. Car lui aussi n'était pas vraiment un humain, il était avant tout Shinigami. Commençant à avoir mal à la tête, Duo se dit qu'il réfléchirait plus tard à ça.

Pour l'instant le plus important, c'était que son Heechan partait sans lui. Mais il se dit que cette séparation leur ferait certainement du bien. Après tout en une journée, Heero avait apprit qu'il était réellement Shinigami, qu'il avait deux frères et que l'un d'eux se trouvait être Lucifer.

Soudain les paroles de Mikanou lui revinrent en mémoire…

- Heero ! Attends ! je dois te poser une question

Heero s'était figé, Duo venait de l'appelez par son prénom et ça, c'était inhabituelle chez l'Américain. Le pilote01 se tourna donc vers son homologue et attendit

- Que s'est il passé entre Lucifer et toi ?

- Heero a rencontré Lucifer ? coupa Uriel avec stupeur

- Heero, je t'en prie répond moi, supplia Duo

Heero ne voulait pas répondre, il lança un bref regard du côté de Mickael mais celui ci ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'était à lui de prendre la décision

POV HEERO 

Mais que dois je faire ? je ne peux rien dire, c'est de la vie de Duo dont on parle, je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, il tient à Uriel, mais moi Heero YUI je me battrais pour obtenir ce que je veux, et c'est Duo que je veux, mais malgré ça je peux pas le laisser perdre son âme. Je sais ce que je vais lui dire, et je verrais comment il réagira

FIN POV HEERO 

- il m'a juste dit « je ne te ferais aucun mal » et puis il………….

- il quoi ? demanda Duo qui commençait à s'énerver

- il ………il……il m'a embrassé, répondit doucement le pilote

- Heechan c'est pas marrant !!! dit Duo en fixant le pilote 01 mais face à l'air qu'abordait 01 il comprit………….alors c'est vrai il a osé faire ça……mon cher frère a osé t'embrasser, j'en reviens pas, remarque je le comprends il a bon goût

- c'est tout ? demanda Heero d'un air déçu, bon on y va, on vous tiendra au courant

Si Heero avait attendu quelques seconde de plus, il aurait pu voir une étincelle briller au fond des yeux améthystes, signe d'une colère grandissante. Shinigami avait aussi serré les poings, mais Heero ne l'avait pas remarqué. Duo avait tant bien que mal essayé de cacher sa jalousie, et apparemment, il avait réussit car Mister Freeze n'avait rien remarqué

- tu aurais du lui dire Shin, dit Mikanou

- Mickael a raison, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, sinon Lucifer te le prendra, il n'a jamais montré un intérêt pour qui que ce soit, mais apparemment ton ami l'intéresse, à moins qu'il nous prépare autres choses

Face à lui Duo vit passer un papillon, mais n'y accorda pas d'importance.

Ledit papillon vola encore un moment puis vint se poser dans la main de son propriétaire. Celui ci garda quelques instant le papillon dans sa main puis le rangea dans sa poche avant de conclure

- Tes propos sont très juste, mon Cher Uriel…notre cher Prince des Ténèbres s'est pris d'affection pour cet humain, bien qu'au départ il voulait seulement s'en servir pour attirer notre cher Dieu de la Mort. Mais il a compris qu'il ne le rejoindrait jamais……… il est comme ça, notre Cher Lucifer……Et moi Bélial, son plus fidèle Satan, je me ferais un plaisir de lui Ramener Heero Yui

A SUIVRE 

******************************************************

J'ai terminé le chapitre4 !!!!!!!!!!super !!!!!!!!!!! en ce moment j'ai les neurones qui fonctionnent à 200%, ben oui, j'ai écrit deux chap en (3ou4jrs), un exploit

Bon j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant

BIG BISES

MAKENA

Pour la suite c comme d'hab à vous de décider

******************************************************

DUO : c quoi ce délire ???????

MAKENA : quel délire

DUO : JE TE PARLE D'HEECHAN ET DE TROWA

MAKENA : AH !!!!!!!! oui mon petit Trowa d'amour à moiiiiiiiiiii

DUO : c pas parce que c ton chouchou, que t obligée de le mettre avec Heechan

MAKENA : ben ils s'entendent si bien que g pas pu faire autrement

DUO : veux mon Heechannnnnnnnnnnn

MAKENA : un jour peut être(OUPS !!! il sort sa faux, tous aux abris)


	6. chapitre5

**TITRE : SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES**

**AUTEUR : Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE :**CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE : **YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LE DIS ALORS IL Y AURA DU : 1+2 5+MIKANOU Uriel+Duo(souvenirs, flash back)**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition.

MIKANOU : Toujours pas de nouvelles de Wu

MAKENA : si je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il est parti par là

MIKANOU : t'es sûr ?

MAKENA : ben oui !

MIKANOU : c qui le mec là bas

MAKENA : c un copain de Wuffi

MIKANOU : bon j'vais aller voir 

MAKENA : c'est ça mon petit Mikanou, vas y

*******************************************************************

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR POUR SA BETA LECTURE MAKENA**

*******************************************************************

_A PROPOS DES REVIEW :_

**AZERTY :** là voilà enfin la suite, je sais j'ai mis du temps, ça m'apprendra à trop papoter sur Messenger, mais bon ça y est rassure toi, le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à être mis on line et pour Heero et Duo ben va falloir encore patienter

**SALOME :** contente de voir que tu es devenue une accro comme moi d'A+S, il y aura encore quelque perso d'Angel qui viendront s'ajouter, mais pour l'instant, j'ai mon compte. Donc voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira

**KALI :** ça tu peux te vanter d'être privilégiée tite veinarde va. Mais bon c'est un peu normal, t'es quand même ma confidente et ma grande copine. D'ailleurs j'espère que tu rentres bientôt j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Moi aussi je te fais de gros Poutouxxxxxxxxx

**HUGO :** ouf soulagée moi, j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas cette suite, de rien pour la carte, et pour la bonne nouvelle, ben elle est plus si bonne que ça. HEU là ça va pas t'es rentré depuis le 18 et j'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de toi.GRRRRRRRRRRR Messantttttttttt

**REI : **contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant, t'as raison le pauvre duo il est pas sorti de l'auberge

**SYEDA :** voilà la suite, et pour Bélial, ben vip elle/il prépare quelque chose mais quoi ? difficile avec cet(te) femme/homme ben pour la réponse c'est dans le chapitre N°xxxxx

**SHALIMAR :** et hop un nouveau chapitre, mais bon pour les suivants ça ne devrait pas tarder(enfin j'espère) que dire que je ne t'aie pas encore dit Ah si ça y est elle m'énerve plus Aléxiel. Bon je te donne de mes nouvelles bientôt bisousssssssss

**KERN :** Hello Mon Seigneur, Merci pour ta carte postale, et heu soulagée qu'elle te plaise encore, sinon j'espère bien que tu vas te rattraper bientôt, je t'attends sur Messenger aussi

**HATHOR :** oui c'est vrai qu'on a une double réception à préparer, je devrais pas dire ça sur cette fic(mais bon comme tu es au courant, j'ai reçu ma robe, et cette fois elle est en couleur), sinon ben pour Uriel et Trowa(il faudra attendre, pour voir si t'as raison où pas). Pauvre Dudule, mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie d'étrangler Heechan moi(toi tu le sais hein dit ???????,)

**MITT :** ben nope ça va pas s'arranger ça serait trop facile il faudra attendre encore et encoreeeeeee

**SAKURA :** mici ma coupine de prendre sur tes vacances pour me laisser cette petite review, bon pour Mikanou, moi zeu l'aime bien avec Wuffi, mais c'est vrai qu'il va bien aussi avec Raphinou. Quand à Setsuna je ne pense pas qu'il apparraisse(mais bon la fic n'est pas encore finie)

**CHRIS :** heero et Trowa mon couple préféré, sérieux j'adore ce couple, ça pour savoir il faudra continuer de suivre l'histoire, quand au petit choupi de Quatre, il nous réserve des surprises le petit cachottier

**MELY :** pour rien voir ils ne voient rien ses petits bishos, s'arranger, s'arranger, c'est un grand mot ça. Enfin peut être que ça finira bien pour eux qui sait !!!!!!!!!

**JKS :** (L.I.A . Jaiga . Kit) mici beuacoup pour vos encouragements, ça fais plaisir. Si t'aime pas les tomates, n'en fais surtout pas la cultureeeeee. Voilà la suiteeee

**************

**CHAPITRE5**

**UN DRAGON, UN ANGE DU FEU**

**UN BARON DE LA FOUDRE ET UN ANGE DE L'AIR**

- tu aurais du lui dire Shin, dit Mikanou

- Mickael a raison, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, sinon Lucifer te le prendra, il n'a jamais montré un intérêt pour qui que ce soit, mais apparemment ton ami l'intéresse, à moins qu'il nous prépare autre chose

- parce que toi, répondit Duo en regardant Mikanou, tu as eu une explication avec Wuffy peut être !!! Car excuse moi, mais il t'a quand même mis une droite et, au cas, tu t'en serais pas rendu compte, tu ne lui as fait aucun reproche, rien………Nada

- Shin ! tu veux dire que l'Ange du feu a laissé un humain en vie après un geste pareil ?!! Mickael, ce jeune homme t'aurai t-il fait de l'effet ?

- t'as gueule Uriel, fiches moi la paix, j'ai rien à te dire, bouda l'Ange de Feu

- hé bien Mikanou ! toujours pas calmé, tu veux peut être que je te soigne ? demanda avec un certain flegme l'Ange de l'air

- toi ! va faire un tour ailleurs, on est sur Assiah, c'est pas les proies qui manquent, fiches moi la paix

- Shin, tu devrais arrêter d'ennuyer Mikanou, lança Raphaël, après c'est moi qui dois le calmer

- Mouais, en fait si Môssieu Mikanou voulait bien me répondre on en serait pas là

- RIEN A FOUTRE !!! hurla le Maître des Puissances. J'AI RIEN A TE DIRE OCCUPES TOI DE TES AFFAIRES

- ME HURLES PAS DESSUS, JE DÉTESTE ÇA

Uriel se tourna vers Raphaël et, silencieusement, les deux anges haussèrent les sourcils, et laissèrent les deux frères en train de se chamailler

- irrécupérable, lâcha Raphaël en soufflant, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que Shin aie décidé de venir s'établir sur Assiah, tu imagines ces deux là ensembles 24h/24 ? Au bout d'une heure, le Monde Céleste ressemblerai à un immense terrain de jeu uniquement pour eux deux

- tu n'as pas tort, alors il paraît que notre cher Maître des Puissances aurait un petit faible pour un certain jeune homme ?

- apparemment, je dois dire que ce jeune homme a vraiment du caractère, tu ne l'as qu'entre aperçu, c'est le jeune homme que tu vois là bas celui qui discute avec le jeune empathe, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'aura du jeune blond est très particulière, j'ai déjà ressenti celle-ci, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, déclara Raphael en fixant Quatre d'un regard intense et interrogateur. Et toi, tu ne ressens rien ?

- tu as raison, répondit Uriel en se tournant vers le blond. Mais, comme toi, impossible de mettre un nom sur cette impression. Oh désolé, mais je dois partir, Doll doit être remontée, je te laisse, on se retrouve plus tard.

- je serais au Rendez vous, je dois moi aussi m'absenter, Babiel ne peut pas tout faire

Les deux Anges disparurent chacun de leur côté.

Pendant que Wufei et Quatre étaient en train de discuter, du côté de Duo et de son frère, les choses semblaient se calmer.

- Alors ! reprit Duo, t'as parlé avec Wufei, oui ou non ?

- oui

- et ?

- rien à dire

- quoi rien ? C'est pas une réponse ça

Mikanou soupira sachant très bien que son frère ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir une réponse, il se lança alors dans son récit

*****************FLASH BACK*****************

Mikanou ne savait pas par quoi commencer, avec l'aide Duo il rassembla ses pensées et se mit à faire un discours que jamais Duo n'aurait pensé possible. Le maître des puissances commença par lui dire qu'il avait eu du mal à se faire entendre de Wufei.

- Wufei ouvre cette porte !!! Demanda Mikanou avec une colère contenue, je veux te parler

- fiches moi la paix, j'ai rien à te dire

-WU OUVRE CETTE PORTE OU JE LA FAIS VOLER EN ECLAT

Wufei, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres, finit par ouvrir à Mickael avec un air de mécontentement, mais devant le regard perdu de celui ci sa colère retomba d'un coup

- si c'est des excuses que tu attends je ne t'en ferais pas. Tu es un inconscient, c'est tu au moins ce que veux dire le mot INQUIET, si tu ne le sais pas, vas faire un tour dans le dictionnaire !!! rétorqua le chinois avec énervement

- merci, mais je suis pas si con que ça. Je venais te présenter mes excuses, mais si tu n'en veux pas, très bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, maintenant j'me casse, termina-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

- non attends, supplia Wufei en le retenant par le bras, j'ai peut être agi plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais j'étais inquiet pour toi, j'ai cru que tu allais y rester, et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à dire après cette……enfin cette soudaine guérison c'est ''Salut les mecs ça boum'' et après ça, tu t'attendais à quoi comme réaction que je te saute au cou ?

- j'aurais préféré, dit doucement Mickael d'une voix à peine audible

- Hein !

- j'ai rien dit ! Bon on va pas passer deux heures à se présenter des excuses quand même, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Bordel il est où ce putain de portable ?

- tiens prends le mien ! et calme toi un peu, lança Wufei

- Ouais ! Ok j'me calme, bon y vont répondre ces imbéciles………… ALLO………. PASSEZ MOI CAMAEL COMMENT QUI JE SUIS !!!!!!! ET TOI ESPECE DE CONNARD T'ES QUI ? PASSE MOI CAMAEL JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TON CAS EN RENTRANT.

- soit tu te calmes illico, soit je sors de cette pièce, murmura Wufei à l'oreille de Mickael

- Camaël ? reprit donc plus doucement le Maître des Puissances, viens me rejoindre je t'attends, l'Autre s'est déclaré, j'ai besoin d'aide, et au fait ! Passe te faire refaire le portrait, pas besoin de ta face de cyborg ici, termina-t-il en raccrochant.

Mikanou se tourna vers Wufei pour lui rendre son portable, ils se fixèrent un instant et, mu par une soudaine impulsion, Mikanou s'approcha soudain de Wufei, le prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Wufei trop surpris par la démarche du garçon aux cheveux couleur sang, ne sut comment réagir

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Wufei

- je…….je………je…….j'en avais envie, dit-il avant de se sauver

Wufei eut un sourire et avant que Mickael n'ait franchit la porte, il lui lança

- il faudra qu'on parle, tu dois en être conscient, n'est pas ?

- pas maintenant j'ai pas le temps, et de toute façon…………je

Le portable de Wufei se mit à sonner, interrompant Mikanou dans son discourt. Le chinois agacé prit la communication

- Chang à l'appareil Ah ! C'est toi Zech…oui si tu veux on se retrouve dans deux heures. C'est plutôt de toi dont tu devrais t'inquiéter, je vais l'avoir cette fois ci ma revanche, mon cher Merquise !!! sourit dangereusement le Chinois.

Mikanou, intrigué mais néanmoins énervé que Wufei puisse être proche de quelqu'un d'autre, sortit de la chambre de Wufei non sans avoir claqué bruyamment la porte de celle ci.

Wufei regarda la porte qui venait juste de se refermer avec perplexité. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore à celui là, décidément ça n'allait pas être simple.

*************FIN DU FLASH BACK************

- Voilà t'es content c'est tout ce qui c'est passé, rétorqua Mikanou, vas y fous toi de ma gueule

- Toi, au moins, t'as fais quelque chose ! et non ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de me foutre de toi, bien au contraire je t'envie d'avoir eu le courage de faire le premier pas…moi je ne sais pas si j'oserai le faire un jour

- Bah t'inquiète, vas le trouver et dis lui………… oh ! et puis débrouille toi, j'me mêle pas des affaires des autres. Au fait, c'est qui ce Zech Merquise ? Et il fait quoi avec Wu ? Y sont ensemble ou pas ?

- j'en sais rien moi ? T'en as de bonnes, tout ce que je sais c'est que Merquise et Wufei sont souvent ensembles, le reste tu te débrouilles aussi pour le savoir, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mouais, t'as raison j'vais voir ça tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'exercice

Et sur ces belles paroles, notre cher Maître des Puissances disparu

C'n'est pas vrai, pensa Duo, qu'est ce qu'il va encore me trouver comme connerie à faire celui-la ?!!! En plus, j'ai pas le temps de le surveiller, je dois aller voir G et J pour savoir s'ils en savent plus sur les rumeurs qui courent dans le Scheol. Bah pas grave, je vais demander à Raphi, il se fera un plaisir de l'accompagner.

- je ne sais pas si suivre ton idiot de frère me plaira, que vais-je y gagner en retour ? demanda nonchalamment le Maître des Vertus

- tu pourrais prévenir quant tu approches, et depuis quand tu sais lire dans les pensées toi ?

- je ne sais pas, tu viens de penser à haute voix

- Mouais !!! Alors tu l'accompagnes où pas ?

- ok j'y vais, mais vraiment je n'aie pas que ça à faire, j'ai un RDV ce soir avec une très charmante jeune femme

- QUOI ?!!!! Hurla Duo 

- ne crie pas comme ça, Shin, je ne suis pas sourd !!! marmonna Raphaël en se frottant les oreilles.

- je croyais que maintenant tu préférais les hommes ? Et ne me dis pas non, je le tiens de Babiel

- j'aime les hommes autant que les femmes. Ce que j'aime ce sont ses sensations de plaisir, mon cher Shin. Alors que soit avec un homme ou une femme, ça m'est égal.

- Raphinou !!!! Raphinou !!!! Quand apprendras tu à aimer avec ton cœur et non plus seulement avec ton corps ?

- Un jour peut être mon très cher Ange de la Mort, mais pour l'instant, je mets fin à cette intéressante conversation afin d'aller retrouver notre cher Mikael, avant qu'il n'aie fait une grosse bêtise. Shin à plus tard

- ok bye, répondit Duo dans un grand sourire

Raphaël s'éloigna et se dirigea tout naturellement vers la maison, mais n'y trouva personne, il en ressortit aussitôt pour croiser Quatre

- Quatre, sais tu où se trouve Wufei ? Je cherche Mikanou, et je crois qu'il est allé le retrouver 

- essaie du côté de la petite maison qui se trouve au fond du jardin, à mon avis tu trouveras certainement Wuffei là bas. J'ai vu Zech arrivé, ils doivent être en train de faire un Duel

- Un Duel intéressant, très bien, merci Quatre, je vais aller voir.

Raphaël prit la direction que venait de lui indiquer Quatre et c'est sans surprise qu'il y retrouva Mickaël.

Celui-ci était devant la porte et hésitait à entrer, il avait pourtant la main sur la poignée, mais il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas.

Raphaël eut un petit sourire : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami comme ça. Il en était heureux pour lui. Le Maître des Puissances avait il trouvé la personne qui avait su atteindre son cœur ?

Si tel était le cas cela serait une bénédiction, car Mikanou méritait d'être heureux. Des trois frères, c'était certainement lui qui avait le plus souffert d'abord par la trahison de Lucifel (devenu Lucifer), puis par la mort de Bal (cette gouvernante que Mikanou adorait et qui se sacrifia pour sauver Lucifer), et enfin, ce fut au tour de Shin qui, lui, ne l'abandonna pas mais choisi Assiah et les Humains pour terre d'asile, ne coupant pas les liens avec le monde Céleste, mais laissant tout de même Mikanou seul.

Alors oui s'il y en avait un qui avait droit à un peu de bonheur, c'était bien lui.

- si tu ne te décides pas à entrer, lança Raphaël, laisse moi passer, moi je veux voir ce Duel.

- Quel Duel ? demanda soudain Mikanou

- celui de Wufei et de son ami, Quatre vient de me dire qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les jours au sabre et à l'épée

- tu……. Tu …….tu veux dire que c'est juste un ami, rien d'autre, tu es sûr ?

Raphaël ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas mettre son meilleur ami mal à l'aise, mais intérieurement il se permit un petit sourire ''décidément l'amour est capable de bien des choses, même de rendre le plus impétueux et le plus colérique d'entre nous doux comme un agneau''

- bon tu l'ouvres cette porte ou  faut que je t'aide ?

- ça va j'ai compris, j'suis pas stupide à ce point.

Mikanou ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit une grande salle, au milieu de laquelle, deux combattant s'affrontait, à l'épée. Les deux Anges se mirent dans un coin de la pièce et observèrent le duel que se livrait les deux hommes.

Le Maître des Puissances appréciait le combat des deux hommes qui se donnaient corps et âme dans cet affrontement. Le Maître des vertus, quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Baron de la Foudre, jamais il n'avait vu un si bel homme, et pourtant il en avait connu pas mal.

Le combat touchait à sa fin, et comme d'habitude ni Zech ni Wufei ne parvint à prendre le pas sur l'autre

- je suis épuisé, déclara Wufei en abaissant son sabre.

- autant pour moi, lâcha Zech en remontant une de ses longues mèches blondes, je me demande si un jour nous arriverons à nous départager

- je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que cela sera le plus tard possible, cela perdra de son attrait le jour où l'un de nous deux arrivera à prendre le dessus

- tu n'as pas tort………Wufei, nous avons de la visite, regarde !

- Oh c'est Mickael et Raphaël, viens je vais te les présenter

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent des deux Anges, et Wufei fit les présentations

- Mickael ! Raphaël ! je vous présente mon meilleur ami Zech Merquise

- Zech, voici Mickael le frère de Duo, et son confrère Raphaël 

- le frère de Duo coupa Zech avec un air surpris, je pensais que Duo n'avait pas de famille

- je t'expliquerais plus tard lança Wufei, c'est assez compliqué

Zech serra la main de Mickael puis celle de Raphaël. Le jeune au tatouage et aux cheveux rouge s'adressa alors au Baron de la Foudre d'un air suspicieux

- c'n'était pas toi l'âme damnée de Kushrénada avant l'Autre cinglée ? T'as changé de camp, pourquoi ?

- je ne pense pas que parler de Lady une en ses termes soit très flatteur pour elle, j'admets qu'elle peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais sa loyauté envers Treize, n'a pas d'égal

- peut-être lâcha le Maître des Puissances, pas du tout convaincu par les paroles du blond

- pour répondre à ta question je ne cautionne pas la politique de Oz, si j'y suis entré c'était dans l'unique but de venger ma famille assassinée par l'Alliance, mon véritable nom n'est pas Merquise, mais Peacecraft

- c'est bon, coupa Mikanou, je déteste les longs discours, du moment que t'es pas avec l'Autre tu fais ce que tu veux. Bon j'y vais, Camael devrait déjà être là, j'parie qu'il s'est paumé cet abruti. Wu, tu viens avec moi ?

Wufei acquiesça et prit congé des deux autres. Il s'en alla rejoindre Mickael qui était parti, sans saluer personne bien évidemment.

Ne restaient plus que Raphaël et Zech…Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, ce fut Raphaël qui rompit celui-ci

- vous êtes très doué à l'épée, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant délecté d'un tel Duel, lança Raphinou d'une voix sensuelle

- je vous remercie de ce compliment, mais je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais je dois prendre congé. Je suis attendu ailleurs.

- Quel dommage, je voulais vous invitez à déjeuner ou à dîner

- Ecoutez, ne vous fatiguez pas lança Zech en fixant l'Ange droit dans les yeux. Vous perdez votre temps. Vous êtes très séduisant, et je suis sûr que votre charme agit autant sur les femmes que sur les hommes mais sans vouloir vous offensez, je ne suis pas intéressé par quelqu'un comme vous

- quelqu'un comme moi ? Vous pourriez développer ? Je suis très intéressé, lança le maître des vertus en relevant une de ses mèches

- écoutez, laissons là cette conversation

- je vous en prie vous me devez bien ça, Reprit Raphaël avec un petit sourire narquois

- Hé bien ! Je peux me tromper, et je l'espère pour vous, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, vous me faites penser à un homme qui papillonne de fleur en fleur à la recherche de sensations qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver. Vous collectionnez les conquêtes, mais à chaque fois celle ci vous laisse un goût d'amertume, et vous ronge de l'intérieur, seulement au lieu d'affronter cette vérité et d'y trouver une solution, vous fuyez et, de nouveau, vous recherchez cette sensation de plénitude qui malheureusement ne dure pas. Je pourrais continuer, mais c'est votre vie et ça n'engage que vous.

Raphaël était tétanisé sur place, comment un simple mortel, avait il pu le cerner aussi bien, personne, ni Mikanou, ni même Babiel, sa fidèle assistante n'aurait pu dire avec une aussi grande exactitude, ce que lui ressentait.

Le Maître des Vertus n'en fut que plus subjugué par le jeune homme aux yeux bleu couleur des mers de chine, et dont la longue chevelure blonde rendait son visage presque Angélique. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, Raphinou s'approcha de Zech, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le Baron de la foudre n'essaya même pas de lui résister et l'enlaça à son tour.

Raphinou n'en revenait pas, il avait eu de nombreux partenaires, mais aucun ne lui avait fait cet effet, il se sentait bien et c'était la première qu'il souhaitait que ce doux moment ne finisse jamais. A contre cœur, il se détacha du jeune homme et le fixa avec intensité, mais ce qu'il lut dans son regard le figea : il n'y avait aucune émotion rien, juste un voile de tristesse

- êtes vous satisfait ? Est ce que le fait de m'embrasser vous a apporté un sentiment de triomphe ? Sûrement sinon vous n'auriez pas agi de cette façon. Je vais vous dire une chose : vous pouvez m'embrasser, peut être même que si nous ne nous étions pas arrêtez, vous auriez certainement possédé mon corps, mais c'est tout ce que vous auriez eu

Zech se dirigea vers la sortie du pavillon, laissant un Raphaël hésitant entre laisser éclater sa fureur ou bien se calmer. Il allait riposter lorsque Zech se retourna pour lui lancer une dernière phrase avant de s'éloigner 

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui est comique ?

- au point où nous en sommes, je vous écoute

- J'ai adoré ce baiser, mais ce que je déplore, c'est que vous auriez mis autant de passion avec un autre que moi, dites-moi mon cher Raphaël quand avez vous perdu votre cœur ?

A SUIVRE 

****************************************************

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer, comme vous avez pu le lire, et pour ceux qui connaissent bien A+S Mikanou est très OCC dans ce chapitre. Autre petite remarque, je me suis arrêtée sur ce chapitre sur les rencontres, les sentiments de certains. 

Pourquoi ? Je voulais avant de commencer vraiment l'intrigue de cette histoire, positionner certains persos (j'espère avoir été clair, pas sur). Pour les autres il faudra attendre, mais dans le chapitre précédent j'ai laissé pas mal d'allusions, donc pas besoin de revenir sur eux.

Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Et pour la suite c'est toujours comme d'hab. A vous de voir.

****************************************************


	7. chapitre6

**TITRE : SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES**

**AUTEUR : Makena et shalimar**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE :**CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE : **YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LE DIS ALORS IL Y AURA DU : 1+2 5+MIKANOU Uriel+Duo(souvenirs, flash back)**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition.

MIKANOU : Pas trop tôt

MAKENA : Ben quoi ?????????????,

MIKANOU : J'ai failli tout casser, je veux ma suite 

MAKENA : ben oui voilà c fait !

MIKANOU : Tiens Shalili écrit avec toi ?

MAKENA : Oui sur ce chapître

MIKANOU : bon j'vais aller le lire 

MAKENA : c'est ça mon petit Mikanou, vas y

*******************************************************************

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR POUR SA BETA LECTURE ET PUIS SUR CE CHAPITRE ET BIEN ELLE L'A ECRIT AVEC MOI**

*******************************************************************

_A PROPOS DES REVIEW :_

**shalimar : **Comme tu le dis si bien Mikanou se fout un petit peu de nous, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme non ? bon voilà une suite à laquelle je tiens particulièrement vu que nous l'avons écrite toute les deux.

**MIKI :** Hé non la suite n'est pas sur mon ordi, du moins pas à l'heure où j'écris ceci, contente que cette suite te plaise, et promis tu auras bientôt la suite d'amnésie

**SHINIDANIE : **Heureuse de voir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait super plaisirs, contente aussi que ce cross over te plaise, donc voilà la suite

**CALLIX : **Je vais remercier encore ma tite shali pour avoir mis cette annonce dans la partie Angel Sanctuary, je vais peur être suivre ton conseil et la mettre dans cette rubrique. Merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite te plaira

**SAEKO : **Merci pour ta review, je sais que j'aie été longue sur ce coup là mais voici la suite. Bonne lecture

**SAKURA :** Mici ma grande coupine, oui je sais tu as raison, il est bien ce chapitre, mais j'aime bien avoir ton avis, bon c'était un peu long mais voilà la suite bisous ma coupine

**ANGEL :** Contente ke ce chapitre te plaise, j'aimerais bien avoir de tes nouvelles plus souvent, bon je te fais la morale et je ne suis pas mieux. Promis, je te téléphonerais plus souvent.

**INDIA :** HEU !!!!!!!!! dis donc toi, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me rendre mes notes, je ne les trouves plus. Bon pas grave, mais quand même, ah les copines !!! Sinon, mici pour les reviews et les encouragements.

**HUGO :** Alors oui toi tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner, mais je te ferais une liste pour le voyage en Allemagne ça me va, à une condition tu m'accompagnes en Angleterre, c'est donnant-donnant. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur.

**HATHOR :** Kikoo ma copine, alors la voilà enfin la suite tant attendue. Pour notre petit namour de Trowinou, t'inkiète il ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître dans les prochains chapitres.

******************

**CHAPITRE6**

**Touché en plein cœur.**

- J'ai adoré ce baiser, mais ce que je déplore, c'est que vous auriez mis autant de passion avec un autre que moi, dites-moi mon cher Raphaël quand avez vous perdu votre cœur ?

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Raphinou le plongeant dans ses pensées

Pov de Raffinou

Lorsque je le vis pour la première fois, j'ai pensé que c'était un Ange…même plus qu'un Ange…une créature mystique et légendaire tel le Séraphita.

Sa longue chevelure blonde était d'une luminosité irréelle, formant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Et son visage…avec ses traits fins et délicats, ses grands yeux bleus…

Oui…un Ange…jamais personne ne m'avait fait cet effet-là. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer étrangement, ma respiration était courte et chaude…

Il doit partir ? Non, je dois le garder…C'est étrange…

Je cherche quelque chose…je dois trouver quelque chose pour qu'il reste un peu plus. Je veux entendre sa voix grave et douce à la fois.

Sa voix n'est ni froide ni blessante…elle est neutre. Comment fait-il…comment a-t-il su ? dès ses premiers mots, j'ai su qu'il avait raison. Je reste là, debout devant lui Son regard bleu est plongé dans le mien…j'ai peur…

J'ai peur car il a découvert ma faiblesse… Je suis comme tétanisé face à lui. J'ai chaud. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Jamais on ne m'avait cerné autant et cet homme…ce mortel que je ne connais que depuis quelques minutes…comment a-t-il ?

Je le fixe, son regard est vide. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il a eu raison…

Je ne trouve qu'une seule parade à sa déclaration. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras, le collant contre moi et l'embrasse. Mes lèvres ravagent les siennes avec douceur comme jamais…Mais lui, il ne résiste même pas, il va même jusqu'à poser ses bras autour de moi.

C'est impossible…jamais cela ne m'était arrivé. Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas envie de m'écarter de lui. Je me sens si bien…Oui, c'est un Ange…

Mais je sais que je dois rompre tout contact, je ne veux pas qu'il découvre qu'il avait raison…non, je ne veux pas…

Je le vois qui se retourne et s'en va en fermant doucement la porte du pavillon. Quand ai-je perdu mon cœur ? Je ne le sais pas ou plutôt, je ne veux pas savoir…je ne veux pas me rappeler…

Et pourtant, cette phrase fait ressurgir en moi tout ce que j'ai tenté d'oublier…oui j'ai voulu oublier cette image…

Mais tout revient et je me revois, marchant dans le grand couloir du complexe où j'opère à Rakiah. J'entends des rires…dans le bureau de celle qui était mon supérieur avant que je ne devienne le Grand Maître des Vertus. J'étais jeune si l'on puit dire…je ne connaissais que peu de femmes pour dire aucune…

La porte était entr'ouverte et c'est là que tout a changé : Bélial qui est maintenant le Satan de l'Orgueil auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Bélial et son assistante se livrant à des frasques érotiques sur ce lieu sacré qu'était le lieu de travail.

Elle m'a surprise et traité de voyeur…J'ai tenté de me défendre…mais rien n'y fit, elle était plus forte. C'est là qu'elle m'a sorti une vérité que je ne connaissais pas moi-même : j'avais peur…Peur des femmes, peur des gens, que je les détestais. De là vint alors une période de renfermement sur moi-même, je ne voulais plus rien à faire avec les autres, j'aurais dû faire comme Uriel, m'enfuir et aller me cacher dans les fins fonds du monde Céleste.

C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé une vie de débauches, cherchant toujours à me prouver à moi-même que j'étais fort…peut-être la sensation de domination sur mes amants me procurait-il ce bien-être…Peut-être est-ce pour cela que les paroles de ce Zech m'ont fait si mal…il a réussi à mettre à nu mon âme alors que personne n'y était parvenu…

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est grâce à Mikaël que je peux à peu près me regarder dans la glace quand je me lève. C'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a aidé. Jamais il ne m'a porté de jugement, jamais il n'a cherché à me consoler non…il était lui-même et c'est ça qui m'a fait du bien.

C'est pour le voir à jamais ainsi que je le protège de son frère et des rumeurs et autres infamies qui courent dans le monde Céleste. Je ne veux pas le voir se détruire à nouveau comme avant…

C'est étrange…quand je l'ai vu, devant cette porte, hésitant à entrer, j'ai eu un drôle de sentiment. J'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter comme s'il était mon petit frère…

Il se montre toujours fort et impétueux mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de très sensible. C'est pour cela que je suis venu le rejoindre sur Terre lorsque Shinigami me l'a demandé. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul face à Lucifer.

Mikaël tient énormément à Shin, si ce dernier le laissait, Mikanou ne s'en remettrait pas. Shin est l'équilibre entre les deux autres, entre Lucifer et Mikaël. Il ne faut pas qu'il penche pour l'un ou pour l'autre, je le sais, tout le monde le sait mais il est davantage pour aider notre Maître des Puissances.

Mikaël m'a parlé des sentiments que Shin avait pour ce Heero Yuy. Mikanou a peur que Shin ne se fasse des illusions ou ne perde la vie pour le Japonais. Il a peur que l'Autre comme il dit, ne s'en prenne à l'Asiatique pour attirer le seul frère qu'il lui reste. C'est pour cela qu'il pousse Shin vers Heero.

C'est étrange…jamais je ne m'étais autant attarder sur ces points de notre vie. Mon altercation avec Zech m'aura-t-elle ouvert les yeux ?

Je pense que je ne vais pas trop m'attarder dans cette salle. J'ai promis à Shin de surveiller Mikanou même si je sais très bien que ce Wufei Chang le chaperonne comme un amoureux. Je veux tout de même être sûr…

Je sors donc de la salle et prends l'allée de gauche. J'ai toujours su où trouver Mikaël. Je le sens et je sens lorsque cela ne va pas. Il est nerveux, je le sais car la présence de Lucifer sur Terre le met toujours dans cet état là.

L'endroit est vraiment joli. C'est une petite clairière où de grands arbres entourent la bâtisse. Les oiseaux chantonnent en volant. Je trouve vraiment que cet endroit à quelque chose d'apaisant.

Je m'arrête deux secondes devant la porte du grand hangar. Deux silhouettes se préparent à partir. Je reconnais le Japonais et avec lui, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un dénommé Trowa Barton. Uriel m'en a parlé vaguement tout à l'heure. C'est un beau jeune homme, il me rappelle un peu notre Ange de la Terre…avec ses grands yeux verts et son visage calme et serein.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, parce que quand Mikaël part dans des explications, c'est assez dur à comprendre…les deux pilotes s'en vont en mission. Ils doivent infiltrer une base. J'espère qu'ils ne tomberont pas sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai compris qu'il s'était intéressé au Japonais. 

Je continue mon chemin alors que les deux autres s'en vont. Il faut que je retrouve Mikanou et que je le surveille…

« Encore une belle journée de gâcher !!! Fais-je tout haut en soufflant. »

Mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Maître Raphaël interpella soudain une voix qui n'était autre que celle de Babiel sa fidèle assistante.

Raphinou, sorti de sa rêverie et de ses réflexions pour faire face à celle qui venait interrompre ainsi sa méditation.

- oui Babiel !

-Maître Raphaël on vous réclame, votre présence est souhaitée auprès de Sévoth-Tart

- j'arrive, juste le temps de m'assurer que Mikaël ne fait pas de bêtise et je vous rejoins.

Babiel, s'éclipsa discrètement et laissa le maître des vertus seul. Il scruta aux alentours et s'aperçut que Mikanou était avec Wufei, et que finalement il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Fort de ce sentiment il décida de rejoindre Babiel, même si la perspective de se retrouver auprès de Sévy (petit nom de Sévoth-Tart) ne l'enchantait guère.

************

Au même moment deux terroristes pénétraient dans une base d'OZ. L'endroit semblait désertique, chose étrange lorsqu'on savait que cette base était sensée renfermer les dernières armes qu'Oz venait de mettre au point.

- Heero !

- Hn…

- C'est anormalement calme fit remarquer le grand brun

- Oui je suis d'accord, c'est un piège, soyons sur nos gardes

Les garçons pénétrèrent alors dans les bâtiments, et avancèrent prudemment, Ils passèrent ainsi, plusieurs couloirs. Au bout d'un moment, Heero et Trowa stoppèrent leur avancée.

Trowa eut juste le temps, le temps de pousser Heero sur le côté et de se mettre lui-même dans un renfoncement

- Heero, ils nous ont encerclé lança le français, les issues sont toutes bloquées, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de soldats d'Oz, je ne les aie même pas entendu arriver et nous cerner.

- Idem pour moi répondit le japonais, je ne sais pas à qui nous avons à faire, mais ce ne sont pas de simples soldat.

-Mais que vois-je !!! Lança une voix inconnue n'avons-nous pas là deux valeureux soldats amis et compagnon de notre cher Shin. Mais je suis d'une regrettable impolitesse. Je connais tout de vous, mais le contraire n'est pas réciproque, je vais donc remédier à ce fâcheux oublies. 

Trowa sorti de son coin, pour se rapprocher d'Heero, il ne su pourquoi, mais il ne ressentait aucun danger ce qui était étrange, il se sentait en confiance et il n'aimait pas cela.

Heero de son côté, ne fut pas surpris de voir Trowa, ainsi sortir de sa cachette, comme lui il ne ressentait plus aucun danger. Finalement pensa Heero, j'ai bien fais de demander à Trowa de venir, je me sens plus en confiance avec lui qu'avec Duo.

- Messieurs ! Messieurs ! Ne craignez rien il ne vous sera fait aucun mal dans un premier temps, je souhaite juste m'entretenir avec vous, je me présente je suis Astaroth Duc de la Terreur certains disent de moi que je suis violent et adore la vue et le goût du sang. Ils n'ont pas tors. Comment notre seigneur et Maître tout Puissant peux-il s'intéresser à ce point à de pauvres mortel comme vous ? Je me pose encore la question.

- Vous êtes complètement fou, lança Heero en se mettant devant Astaroth en pointant son arme dans sa direction

- Je ne vais pas laisser faire une telle infamie lança avec rage le duc de la terreur. nous allons mettre fin À cette parodie et ce dÈs maintenant. LORSQUE j'En AURAIS terminÉ avec vous, il ne restera que des lambeaux de chairs

Trowa profitant de l'état de rage et du désintéressement du Duc envers sa personne pour l'attaquer, cependant sa tentative fut un échec et il fut projeté au pied de son camarade, Heero se mit alors à tirer avec son pistolet mais rien ne paraissait l'atteindre. Le Duc de la Terreur fut soudain pris d'un rire complètement hystérique et ses yeux s'injecter d'une couleur rouge sang. Il allait saisir Heero lorsque soudain il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas me mettre en colère, mon cher Duc ? 

- VOUS ICI ! répondit Astaroth avec une grande frayeur

**A SUIVRE**

************************************************************************

Bon voilà mon chapitre 6, il n'est pas trop tôt diront certains. Oui je sais j'ai tout de même tardé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, surtout que celui-ci ma copine Shalimar l'a écrit avec moi.

Pour la suite, c'est comme d'habitude, si ça vous plaît toujours dîtes le moi.

************************************************************************

Mikanou : c'est quoi cette suite ?

Makena : elle ne te plaît pas ?

Mikanou : j'suis passé où ?

Makena : Ben euhhhhhhhhhh

Mikanou : c'est pas une réponse ça

Makena : Mon petit Mikanou, laisse…

Mikanou : Stop !!! POUR TOI C MAITRE MIKAEL SINON !!! JE CASSE TOUT

Makena : vraiment irrécupérable celui là


	8. chapitre7

**TITRE : SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES**

**AUTEUR : Makena **

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE: **CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE : **YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LE DIS ALORS IL Y AURA DU : 1+2 5+MIKANOU Uriel+Duo(souvenirs, flash back)**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition.

MIKANOU : C'est moi qui arrive HEIN !

MAKENA : Euh Non po du tout

MIKANOU : C'est tout de même po mon :%¨µ*ù*$^$ & »& enfin l'autre

MAKENA : tu n'auras qu'à lire

MIKANOU : MOUAIS

MAKENA : Bon je peux continuer à travailler Mossieu Mikanou

MIKANOU : ça va ! j'ai pigé j'me casse

MAKENA : c'est ça mon petit Mikanou, vas y

*******************************************************************

UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR POUR SA BETA LECTURE 

*******************************************************************

_A PROPOS DES REVIEW :_

**shalimar : **XXXX.merci ma tite shali, l'inspiration est revenue, et je te prépare une petite surprise…Veinarde tu auras lu avant les autres. Sinon mici mici pour ton aide et aussi pour ta review

**MELY:** Oui c'est vrai la suite, a été longue à venir…Sorry…Je vais essayer de mettre mes fics en ligne plus régulièrement, en tout cas merci d'être là pour lire mes écrits, et euhhhhhhhhhh oui c très cruellllllllll

**MITT: **kikoooooooooo coupine, je sais je suis en retard, mais bon tu vois, j'ai réussi à le terminer…D'accord tes encouragements sur msn n'y sont pas étranger vive les copines qui vous encouragent

**GTM01: **Merci mon p'tit loup…Contente qu'elle te plaise cette fic…

**FLY: **Merci pour ta review, je sais que j'aie été longue sur ce coup là mais voici la suite. Super ! Je viens de recevoir la traduction de ce chap que tu as fais en Allemand merci merci…

**SAKURA :** Mici ma grande coupine, bien sur que je suis fière de moi….Mademoiselle ma pensionnaire de mon charmant petit asile. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton Etat mon petit Wu va s'occuper de ton cas

**HUGO :** Alors si je suis pardonnée tout va bien…Pour ta scène de bagarre je ne sais pas quand tu l'auras, dans ce chapitre ci…Il y en a un peu c'est vrai, mais pas LA scène que tu attends avec une telle impatience

**YAMI-ROSE:** Kikoo marci de lire ma fic hé oui, tu as tout compris Lucifer est accro à heechannnnnnnnnnnnnn. J'espère que ce new chap te plaira

**CARINA D:** Coucou vous ! Je vois que ça t'intrigue beaucoup de savoir qui est la personne qui vient à leur secours……….AH ! AH tu vas le découvrir dans ce new chap.

**LAW-SAMA:** Mais c'est une de mes pensionnaires préférée (g nommé miss demi sadique qui est en train de vouloir appliquer le plan B VILAINEEEEEEEE). Bon on règlera ça sur msn (hé hé attention à toi).Merci pour la review. Pour savoir qui arrive il faudra que tu lises (mé bon je suis sur que wu entre deux tortures te laissera lire mon new chap). Je te fais un gros bisous ma tite pensionnaire 

**ISHTARLEE67:** Salut merci de lire ma fic en voilà un zoli compliment. J'avoue qu'en ce moment je mets du temps à mettre les suites en ligne….En tout cas voilà le new chap, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira

**MISAO GIRL:** Super g fais de toi une nouvelle fan d'Angel Sanctuary ça c le top, en tout cas si tu veux des infos tu sais où me trouver. Bah je te laisse, et encore merci pour ta review

**MIKI :** Euh oui c vrai que la suite de ta fic elle tarde un peu, mais bon promis je vais relancer Kali. Merci mon ti Lapin j'adore ton cadeau. Et toi je t'aime très très fort ma tite sœur na moi toute seule.

**************

Petit interlude avant de commencer ce new chap…….Ne voulant pas régler mes comptes via la fic de L.I.A. intitulé l'ELU, je le fais sur ma fic pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas, allez lire les reviews sur la fic de L.I.A (celles au sujet du chap7)….vous comprendrez mieux ce que je veux dire. 

Comme nous le savons tous, un système de review est instauré que l'auteur demande ou non d'avoir des reviews n'engage que l'auteur. De quel droit peut-on se permettre de juger si ça ne convient pas, on ne perd pas son temps à laisser des reviews.

Pour info « Melle la lectrice désespérée », la grosse tête, je pourrais certainement la prendre mais contrairement à toi, je n'aime pas m'exposer ni même me vanter de posséder tel ou tel diplôme, ce n'est pas mon genre. En plus, l'âge n'était pas un critère qui te concernait, c'était adressé à Minichan. Bref la compréhension, ce n'est pas ton fort. Tu t'es sentie insultée, alors imagine ce qu'a pu ressentir L.I.A. Tu es professeur des écoles, c'est bien ! L'intolérance et le fait de ne pas juger les autres ni même d'émettre un jugement sont quelque chose que tu apprends certainement à tes élèves. Du moins c'est ce que mon père qui, lui, est Prof Agrégé, préconise, je fais l'impasse sur ses diplômes dans la famille, on est pas du genre à étaler les diplômes.

Enfin passons à quelques choses de nettement plus agréable à savoir la lecture de mon new chap.

Désolée de vous avoir monopolisés sur cet interlude, mais les personnes comme ça, moi, je ne les supporte pas.

Elles critiquent ! ok mais, pitié abstenez-vous, gardez vos commentaires tendancieux pour vous et allez mettre vos reviews sur celles qui, selon vos dire, sont 10X plus intéressantes que nos écrits.

**************

**CHAPITRE7**

**Le dilemme**

- Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas me mettre en colère, mon cher Duc ? 

- VOUS ICI ! répondit Astaroth avec une grande frayeur.

Le Duc de la Terreur se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et, avec stupéfaction, se retrouva face au petit baron de la luxure.

- ASMODEUS MAIS COMMENT……………VOUS OSEZ M'INTERROMPRE….MAIS DE QUEL DROIT…..

- Voyons mon cher ami, il ne faut pas vous énervez, vous risqueriez de vous blesser et d'abîmer ce merveilleux corps que votre chère sœur et vous partagiez il y a de cela peu de temps, je me souviens encore de cette nuit où Astarote….s'était amusée comme une folle avec certaines et certains de mes amis…un vrai délice pour les yeux, ses ébats amoureux avec certains papillons de ma collection « hum un vrai régal » ! Imaginez un peu votre sœur, mais suis-je bête inconsciemment, dit-il en fixant le Duc. Vous étiez présent, mais étiez-vous vraiment inconscient ou bien vous aussi, malgré votre état, participiez à cette « réunion »

- TAISEZ VOUS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE……… VOUS N'ETES QU'UN ETRE IMMONDE QUI N'AIME QUE LA LUXURE ET LA PERVERSITE !

- Soit je vous l'accorde, mais pour l'instant, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de leurs cheveux…Ces deux-là sont convoités par notre Maître. Ne vous en approchez pas.

- PENSEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT FAIRE LE POIDS CONTRE MOI ? JE SUIS LE DUC DE LA TERREUR !!! OSERIEZ-VOUS VOUS METTRE SUR MON CHEMIN ???

- Oui, sans aucune hésitation, mais avant, cela laissez-moi au moins me présenter à ces jeunes hommes, répondit Asmodeus en se tournant vers les deux pilotes.

Heero et Trowa étaient encore sous le choc. Il y a quelques instants, ils croyaient leur dernière heure arrivée et, là, ils assistaient à une scène des plus surprenantes : deux démons en train de se disputer, du moins l'un des deux était sur le point d'exploser. Heero pouvait ressentir la colère du Duc de la Terreur, quant à Trowa, il bouillait intérieurement, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

Le petit baron de la luxure s'approcha d'eux et commença son monologue

- Je me présente : Baron Asmodeus, je suis le Satan de la Luxure pour vous servir, messieurs, et ce, en toute circonstance, Il est inutile que je vous explique quel est mon rôle en tant que Satan, mais si vous voulez que je développe, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Après tout, je pourrais peut-être parfaire votre éducation, entre les bras d'un de mes succubes, vous découvririez le plaisir extrême…Je suis 

- MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT !!!! Hurla le Duc de la terreur. JE…….

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, lança une troisième voix. Veuillez vous retirer, mon cher Duc. Nous règlerons cela plus tard.

- Monseigneur ! Comment pouvez-vous………

- Mettriez-vous en doute mes choix ?

- Non, Monseigneur, veuillez me pardonner, cet évènement ne se reproduira plus, répondit le Duc de la Terreur en s'éloignant tête basse.

Lucifer se tourna vers Asmodeus et lui intima aussi l'ordre de se retirer. Resté seul avec les deux pilotes, il les invita à se relever et leur demanda de le suivre. Heero et Trowa étaient subjugués par l'aura que dégageait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne voulaient pas le suivre, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils firent, Lucifer les conduisit dans un bureau dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient soupçonné l'existence et pourtant, ils avaient bien étudié les plans de la base et cette pièce n'apparaissait pas dessus.

Lucifer contourna le bureau et vint s'asseoir derrière celui-ci. Il scruta Heero avec une telle intensité que celui baissa les yeux. Il se tourna vers Trowa, mais celui-ci semblait absent. Lucifer savait qu'il n'en était rien. Trowa moins impressionné que Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, malgré ce qu'il représentait : un Ange élevé par certains, au rang de Dieu des Enfers, avait un charisme fou.

« Je pourrais le suivre, sans état d'âme s'il n'était pas du côté d'Oz, dommage que ses choix ne soient pas en accord avec les miens…mais bon sang, Barton, qu'est ce qui te prend de penser de telles choses. Et puis je ne pourrais pas laisser Heero, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon d'arme, nous sommes complémentaires. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser tomber »

Trowa, sorti de ses pensées, croisa le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Se calant confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, il prit la parole.

- Heero Yui et Trowa Barton, en voilà une agréable surprise, je m'attendais plus à voir mon cher Frère.

- Michaël est très occupé, lança Heero avec défi.

- Je ne pensais pas à « celui-l », répondit Lucifer avec dédain. Je parlais de notre Cher Dieu de la Mort, je suppose qu'il est bien trop occupé avec Uriel. C'est vrai que c'est une très longue histoire, et qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent enfin !

- Comment pouvez-vous être au courant pour Uriel ? demanda Heero sur la défensive.

- Je suis ce que je suis, l'aurais-tu oubli ? Lança d'une voix cinglante le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Uriel ne reste jamais loin de Shin, il en a toujours été ainsi depuis le début de leur liaison, il y a de cela bien longtemps…Mais…

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Heero dans l'espoir que la scène du baiser entre Duo et Uriel n'est rien de vraiment significatif.

- Allons, Heero, appela doucement Lucifer en se penchant vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille. Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, Uriel est très important pour Shin, ils sont complémentaires, es-tu au courant que « Notre Père » a interdit à deux Anges de s'aimer !!! Pourtant, il n'est jamais intervenu entre eux, il a laissé leur amour s'épanouir alors penses-tu vraiment faire le poids face à l'Ange de la terre ? Reste avec moi Heero, suis-moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je ne le pourrais jamais, partage les Enfers avec moi, deviens en son Prince…, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

- JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS !!!! Hurla Heero. DUO NE PEUT PAS L'AIMER, CE N EST PAS POSSIBLE, VOUS MENTEZ !!!!

- Peut être, lança Lucifer avec malice. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est une possibilité. 

Heero regarda fixement Lucifer dans les yeux, son regard noir semblait l'hypnotiser, un regard si semblable à celui de Duo. Lucifer lui avait demandé de rester auprès de lui, de devenir son Prince. Même si le seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas fait une grande déclaration, son attachement pour lui était là.

Mais Lui aimait le pilote de Deathcythe, une fugace lueur de désespoir l'envahit et si Lucifer avait raison, si Duo aimait Uriel que deviendrait sa vie ? Une voix vint couper court à sa méditation.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Sommes-nous vos prisonniers ? Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda Trowa avec son flegme habituel.

- Vous êtes libre, leur dit Lucifer. Trowa, le côté des ténèbres est le reflet de mon âme, ma nostalgie, je suis ce que Dieu a voulu que je sois, j'ai suivi mon destin. Les Hommes n'ont fait que me laisser entrer dans les tréfonds de leur âme. Ils existent un choix, c'est un cadeau très précieux, mais l'Homme est négligent. Il y a toujours eu cette bataille entre le bien et le mal…Il ne peut en être autrement tant que les hommes chercheront à vouloir se détruire.

- Pourquoi me dire cela ? Rétorqua Trowa avec surprise

- Parce que vous pourriez diriger mes armées, vous êtes un soldat, des plus émérites qui plus est…battez-vous à mes côtés !

- Non, je ne peux pas…Vous…

- Pensez-vous, coupa Lucifer. Que votre choix est le meilleur ? Vous voulez défendre les colonies et la Terre, mais pourquoi le faites-vous ? Trowa, cette guerre ne m'intéresse pas, mais je ne peux renier ce que je représente.

- Vous êtes ce que vous êtes, je l'avais bien compris, lança Trowa préférant mettre fin à cette conversation. Bien Heero, allons-y nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, rentrons chez….Une dernière chose, cette base s'autodétruira dans 15mn, faites évacuer les dernières personnes qui s'y trouvent.

- C'est déjà fait, il n'y a plus aucun humain sur ce site, seulement vous deux, répondit poliment Lucifer. Je vous laisse, mais je vous attends au Schéol. A bientôt, quelqu'un va venir vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos Gundam

- Monseigneur, vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Bélial, raccompagne nos deux invités et fais en sorte que personne ne vienne les importuner, je ne souhaite pas que l'épisode avec Astaroth se renouvelle !

- Oui, Monseigneur, il en sera ainsi selon vos désirs, répondit Bélial puis se tournant vers les deux pilotes. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda le perfect soldier intrigué par la présence et l'accoutrement de leur guide.

- Je me nomme Bélial, je suis l'Ange des ténèbres ou je suis l'Ange déchu ancien membre des vertus, mais je suis plus communément le Satan de l'Orgueil, et le Messager chargé de relier le Shéol à l'Anagura.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour………., demanda Trowa

- Rien de bien spéciale, j'ai choisi de rejoindre les ténèbres. Servir Monseigneur est un honneur pour moi. 

- Vous êtes la personne la plus proche de lui, n'est ce pas ? Continua Trowa.

- Vous êtes très perspicace, je comprends pourquoi Monseigneur veut vous confier nos armées. Vous seriez un atout de choix pour nous, Monsieur Barton. Personnellement, je vous apprécie beaucoup, vos silences parlent pour vous, jeune homme. 

- Je n'aie nullement l'intention de rejoindre…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais alors pourquoi tous ces doutes ? Pourquoi toutes ces interrogations ? Votre vie devrait vous satisfaire mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Monsieur Yui et vous avez un Destin à accomplir. Le moment venu, vous nous rejoindrez et je serais là pour vous accueillir.

- Je ne…

- Ne répondez pas, Monsieur Barton.

- Trowa suffira, répondit le pilote aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Bien, répondit le Satan de l'orgueil. Alors appelez moi Bélial, la seule personne autorisée à m'appeler ainsi, est Monseigneur

- Trowa ! Appela soudain Heero. Il est temps de partir.

- Votre ami a raison, nos chemins se séparent, mais je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Heero et Trowa se regardèrent, ils tournèrent la tête vers Bélial mais ne lui dirent rien, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur Gundam, pas mécontent de quitter cette base. Ils avaient à peine décollé que celle-ci explosa, validant ainsi leur mission.

Ils continuèrent leur vol en silence pendant une bonne heure. Ils allaient arriver lorsque Trowa brancha l'intercom et s'adressa à son ami.

- Heero, penses-tu que nous sommes à notre place parmi les autres ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Trowa, mais Duo détient cette réponse, je ne saurais vivre près de lui, l'aimer si ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque, j'imagine mal vivre auprès de lui comme ci de rien n'était, de plus cette guerre n'a que trop duré. Si je peux…Enfin Lucifer accepterait peut-être d'y mettre un terme.

- Je comprends, lança Trowa. Il ne te laisse pas indifférent c'est ça ?

- Barton, la ferme, répondit Heero. Et toi, pourquoi le suivrais tu ?

- Parce que finalement, il n'est pas pire que les soldats ou les hommes que j'ai connus, il est la source du mal, son essence et pourtant, même si c'est une vision très personnelle, je ressens moins de haine émanant de lui que de la plupart des hommes.

- Idem pour moi, je coupe la communication nous arrivons. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- Oui qu'allons-nous dire aux autres ? demanda soudain Trowa.

- Que la mission est un succès, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire le reste ne concerne que toi et moi

Au même instant, dans le Palais de Lucifer, Bélial de retour pénétra dans la salle du trône où elle trouva son Seigneur et Maître. Elle s'inclina très respectueusement et attendit que celui-ci lui adresse la parole.

- Je t'écoute, Bélial ! lança Lucifer avec ce regard froid qu'appréciait tant le Satan de l'Orgueil.

- Il semblerait Monseigneur que vos propos les ai touchés, j'ai trouvé le jeune Barton…intéressant : il a un fort potentiel mais il hésite, il ne nous rejoindra que si Heero Yui le fait, ils sont complémentaire : l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

- Je ne m'en inquiète pas trop, Heero viendra de lui-même…fais-moi confiance, Bélial, Shin n'a jamais su retenir ceux qui tenaient vraiment à lui, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera. Je suis finalement content qu'Uriel aie décidé d'apporter lui-même les nouvelles de cette rumeur à mon cher frère.

- Pensez-vous, Monseigneur, que Shinigami se laissera de nouveau séduire par Uriel ?

- Non, il aime sincèrement Heero, je peux le ressentir, mais il est trop démonstratif avec les gens auxquels il tient, il a toujours été comme ça, mais Heero l'ignore et le quiproquo va s'installer de plus en plus entre eux.

- Je comprends mais Monseigneur, me permettez-vous de vous poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute, Bélial !

- Pourquoi Heero Yui ? Est ce pour attirer Shinigami vers vous ? 

- Cela fais deux questions Bélial, rétorqua Lucifer en s'avançant vers son Satan. Mais je vais te répondre : Shin peut rester où il est, ça m'est complètement égal, quant à Heero Yui, son aura est spéciale, il est ce que je ne suis plus. Comment rester de marbre. Le reste Bélial ne regarde que moi

- Veuillez me pardonner Monseigneur, dit Bélial en baissant la tête.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi et retourne surveiller ce qui se passe en Assiah.

Bélial s'inclina de nouveau en une révérence des plus respectueuses envers son Seigneur et Maître et sortit de la salle du trône laissant Lucifer seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sur Assiah, les deux pilotes de Gundam venaient d'atterrir. Heero sortit le premier et se dirigea vers le Heavyarms pour y attendre Trowa. Celui-ci descendit calmement et les deux pilotes échangèrent des propos. Wufei Quatre qui venaient à leur rencontre, restèrent interdits devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux : Heero et Trowa en train de rire, les deux glaçons de leur groupe en train de rire... Duo arriva au même moment et, comme ses deux autres compagnons, cette complicité évidente qu'affichait les deux garçon le fit entrer dans une rage folle, il allait exploser lorsque la main de Quatre se posa sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Duo, ne commence pas…leur mission n'a pas dû être de tout repos. D'après les mads, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de la réussir, ils décompressent c'est tout.

Duo fit une moue boudeuse mais il retrouva assez vite son entrain et courut vers les nouveaux arrivants

- HEECHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! lança joyeusement Duo en sautant sur le Japonais.

- BAKA, lâche-moi !!!! rétorqua Heero qui malgré tout était heureux de l'accueil chaleureux que venait de lui faire Duo.

Trowa, resté derrière, se permit un petit sourire, tout paraissait redevenir normal. Fort de ce sentiment, il devança les autres mais se heurta à l'Ange de la Terre.

Les deux regards émeraude se défièrent et Trowa abandonna conscient que face à Uriel, il ne faisait pas le poids mais la proximité de l'Ange le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Il y penserait plus tard. Uriel le tira de ses pensées.

- Tout c'est bien pass ? Vous n'avez pas rencontré de difficultés ?

- Non, rien que nous n'ayons pu régler nous même, et ici tout vas bien ?

Uriel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la tornade Maxwell se jeta sur le français.

- TROWINOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, content de te revoir my Friend !!!!!!!

Trowa ne répondit pas mais inclina la tête. Heero, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Uriel et Duo successivement. Quatre ressentit alors la jalousie qui émanait du Japonais, mais n'en dit rien. Wufei, lui, était intrigu : quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pousser plus ses réflexions que les mads faisaient leur entrée, J en tête.

- 01 et 03 ! Lança J. Veuillez me suivre pour faire votre rapport.

Heero et Trowa laissèrent leurs amis et suivirent J. Le pilote au regard de glace lança un dernier regard en direction de Duo et vit que celui-ci s'entretenait avec Quatre et Uriel.

Il avait pris sa décision en sortant de son entrevu avec J : il irait trouver Duo et lui ferait part de ses sentiments. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait ce rapport, il suivit son ami et tous deux rentrèrent dans le bureau. Au bout d'une heure, la réunion prit fin et les deux pilotes furent libres et dégagés de toutes obligations de la journée. Trowa laissa partir Heero devant, lui disant qu'il arrivait.

Le pilote Japonais commença à avancer, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Trowa courir pour le rattraper. Il passa le hangar et se retrouva assez vite devant la maison. 

Soudain, il s'arrêta net et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Trowa qui était derrière lui stoppa lui aussi, regarda en direction d'une des fenêtres de la maison et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Heero, je suis désolé, tenta de réconforter le Français.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Trowa, pas ça, non tout mais pas ça, Trowa pourquoi ??? Pourquoi maintenant ??? Plus jamais ça, Trowa je…Je veux …je…Ne me laisse pas, je ne veux plus…Comment …je croyais…alors que finalement…

- Calme-toi Heero ça ne sert plus à rien.

Heero se releva avec l'aide de Trowa, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Le Japonais était anéanti. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, l'empathie du jeune arabe lui fit ressentir la grande tristesse du japonais, il voulut se lever et aller le voir, mais le regard que lui lança Trowa l'en dissuada.

Heero, complètement tétanisé, préféra monter pour regagner sa chambre et s'isoler dans celle-ci. Le pilote du Heavyarms, conscient de son état, décida de le suivre. Au premier étage, ils croisèrent Wufei qui interrogea Trowa du regard, celui-ci hocha la tête négativement, signe que les réponses seraient pour plus tard.

La porte de la chambre de Duo s'ouvrit au moment même où les deux pilotes passaient devant. Le pilote de Deathcythe en sortit et, devant la mine plus que décomposée du Japonais, il demanda.

- Ben Heechan qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Duo avec inquiétude.

Heero allait lui répondre mais Trowa décida d'intervenir.

- La mission n'a pas été facile, Heero ne se sent pas bien, il faut qu'il se repose.

- Heechan, viens, je vais t'aider !!! lança Duo

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Trowa avec froideur. Je m'en occupe.

Duo, plus que surpris par le ton si agressif de Trowa, ne rétorqua pas et laissa ses deux amis s'éloigner. Mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue, il n'y prêta pas attention et descendit rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Dans la chambre d'Heero, Trowa se trouvait devant la fenêtre et fixait un point imaginaire dans le ciel. Heero, allongé sur son lit, fixait lui aussi un point imaginaire sur le plafond. Trowa se tourna vers son homologue, soupira et s'adressa à lui

- Quand ?

- Demain, répondit Heero avant de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre, puis se tournant vers Trowa il lui posa une question. Tu es sur ?

- Oui, demain, ça me convient très bien, allons rejoindre les autres.

**A SUIVRE**

**************************************************************

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai enfin terminé ce new chap un véritable miracle !!!! C'est ma Shalili qui va être contente, elle qui l'attendait avec une telle impatience, j'espère seulement que ça va lui plaire.

A vous aussi j'espère que ce new chap vous aura plu…

Pour la suite c'est comme d'habitude c'est vous qui décidez.

**************************************************************

Heero : ça va Mak pas trop fatiguée ?

Mak : Si un peu quand il est tard et demain debout de bon heure

Wufei : Ouais allez Mak au lit, faut pas oublier que tu as aussi un asile à diriger

Mak : Vi c Vrai, mé bon j'ai du personnel compétant pour s'occuper de mes patientes

Quatre : Tiens je te rends ta Shalili le temps de la Béta

Mak : Ok j'te la renvois après

Duo : C koi ce new chap ????????

Trowa : Laisse Mak trankil elle é Out

Mak : vi c vrai

Heero : allez viens Mak, je vais t'aider à trouver le chemin de ton lit

MAK : Mici Heechan Bonne nuit les Garçonsssssssss

Les Garçons : BONNE NUIT MAK DORS BIEN

Duo : j'voudrais bien comprendre la fin de ce chap

Quatre : là tu devras attendre le prochain chap

Wuffei : je le crois aussi, bon allez dodo pour tout le monde

**************************************************************

_Shali__ après la lecture : ben…ouskelle est la suite OO Mais retourne vite sur ton ordi !!!! Allez ouste !!!!_

_Nan, sans déc', je vais sans doute te le dire au téléphone (^___^), mais il est super et pis, j'ai bien tout vu ce dont on avait parlé ^__^ Tout est en place pour la suite des festivités !!!! Mici encore pour ce booooooo chapitre avec un Lucifer franchement au top du top !!!!! Bichouuuuu coupineuh !!!!_

**************************************************************


	9. chapitre8

SHINIGAMI ET LE MAITRE DES PUISSANCES

**AUTEUR : **Makena

**MAIL :**

**BASE :** CROSS OVER Gundam Wing/Angel Sanctuary

**GENRE :** YAOI, OCC, XO retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE :** BON ALLEZ JE VOUS LE DIS ALORS IL Y AURA DU : 12 5MIKANOU UrielDuo(souvenirs, flash back)

**DISCLAMERS :** toujours pas à moi, Pourtant j'vous jure que je m'occuperais bien de mon petit Trowa, et puis aussi de mon petit Mikanou, alors vous voulez bien me donner juste ces deux là, les autres je vous les laisse (suis sympa quand même, je n'en prends que deux), bon réfléchissez à ma proposition.

MIKANOU : Tu m'inquiètes mak!

MAKENA : Euh mais non il ne faut passssssss

MIKANOU : Une seule chose, J ESPERE QUE JE REVIENS BIENTOT MOI, PARCE QUE JE M'ENNUIE UN PEU

MAKENA : Oui, ton retour est programm

MIKANOU : MOUAIS

MAKENA : Bon je peux continuer à travailler Mossieu Mikanou

MIKANOU : ça va ! J'ai pigé j'me casse

MAKENA : c'est ça mon petit Mikanou, vas y

UN GRAND MERCI A MA PETITE SHALIMAR POUR SA BETA LECTURE

_A PROPOS DES REVIEW :_

**shalimar :** XXXX.merci ma tite shali, euh ya le petit excité qui é pas du tout d'accord pour que tu le gomme. Bon je vais essayer de le calmer un peu. Sinon oui oui, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour les chapitres à venir

**shUNREI :** Mici pour ta review et de continuer à aimer. Pas d'accord avec toi pour mon petit message, je crois que ça concernait les fanfickeuses donc cété approprié, et puis bon chacun le prend comme y veut.

**MITT :** oui je sais pas simple de suivre lorsqu'on ne connaît pas, mais va lire l'annexe chap4 (je crois), sinon mystère que peux bien avoir vu Heechan par la fenêtre ? Sinon contente que ça té plu

**SALOME-LI :** contente que tu aimes cool n'est ce pas l'arrivée de mon ti Lucifer, je l'adoreeeeeeeeeee. Pauvre Heechan quand même vilain Duo

**SANDRA :** Tant mieux que cette histoire t'ait plu, je suis très émue par ta review et tes compliments, et un petit conseil continue la lecture des Angel Sanctuary ça vaut le coup moi j'ai adoré et j'adore toujoursssss. Et merci pour ta dernière review, contente que tu aie aimé la relire.

**HUGO :** Cool alors vachement contente que tu aie aimé ce new chap.

**LOUMIOLLA :** Kikoo Mici pour ta review, voilà mon new chap. j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi celui là (je suis très sensible à tes chibis eyes moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

**KAOCHAN :** Coucou ma tite puce, chirie de Moi et nouvelle maman de mon bb (oups ça part en vrille). Alors ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien on ne sait pas encore pour qui voilà mon dilemme.

**LAW-SAMA :** Non mais alors c koi cette demande, pas question de rendre Heechou à Duooooooooo pas assez zentil le piti Dudule avec mon Heechan. Et puis mon futur mari il fait ce qu'il veut NA…Sinon ma chirie Wu est impatient de te retrouver

**ISHTARLEE67 :** Kikoo contente que ce new chap. t'aie plu, et t'inkiètes je vais évité de stresser

**MISAO GIRL :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, hé oui, j'aime autant les histoires d'amour entre 01 et 03 que les histoires d'amitiés qu'ils peuvent avoir entre eux

**MIKI :** Oui je sais que tu n'as pas trop de temps ma tite nanou t'en fais pas c'est déjà zentil de venir me laisser une review. Au fait c pour quand la suite de ta fic

**Chapitre 8**

**Le temps des Changements**

Heero et Trowa rejoignirent leurs collègues. A leur arrivée, Quatre ressentit un froid et une impression de vide dans leur cœur et cela l'effraya. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il se planta devant les deux garçons et s'adressa à eux

- BON SANG !!! hurla t-il. MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ, QUE SE PASSE T-IL ?

Alerté par les cris de Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Uriel, Mikaël et Raphaël débarquèrent à leur tour dans le salon. Ils ne dirent rien trop surpris par la scène se déroulant devant eux : Quatre était debout, face aux deux autres, il était énervé et leur criait dessus mais rien ne faisait ciller les deux garçons.

- Quatre, lança Trowa. Nous sommes fatigués.

- A D'AUTRES !!! rétorqua Quatre à bout de nerfs.

- Winner, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires, lui répondit Heero d'une voix des plus glacial. Trowa, allons-y, nous n'avons pas temps à perdre, je veux partir maintenant débrouillez-vous tous avec cette fichue guerre !!! Trowa et moi, nous quittons ce groupe. Cette guerre ne nous concerne plus.

Trowa acquiesça et les deux glaçons se levèrent. Au moment de sortir, ils furent stoppés par Duo qui n'avait aucune intention de laisser partir son perfect soldier sans une explication… et une très bonne explication…

- Heero, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans t'être expliqu ! lança Duo avec une lueur meurtrière au fond du regard.

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, à toi ou à qui que ce soit, pousse toi de mon chemin Maxwell !

Duo empoigna Heero par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. La tension accumulée durant l'absence du pilote de Wing ressortait maintenant. Il plongea ses deux améthyste dans le regard bleu azur de son ami, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse.

Le Japonais fixa l'Américain et une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard. Duo ne paru tpas s'en rendre compte. Le pilote 01 se dégagea de l'étreinte du Shinigami sans trop de mal.

Trowa s'avança vers son meilleur ami et le prit par le bras pour le sortir de la pièce, mais Heero ne l'entendit pas ainsi et se tourna vers Duo.

- Duo, la prochaine fois que tu me touches… je te promets que tu le regretteras ! fit-il sèchement.

Les deux bruns sortirent alors du salon, laissant les autres sous le choc de ce mini clash. Mickaël qui, jusque là était resté silencieux, s'adressa à l'assemblée d'une voix neutre mais cinglante.

- Si vous n'arrivez pas à régler vos problèmes entre vous, Lucifer en profitera et vous divisera, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Duo.

- Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de la base, je ne fais pas confiance à ce J, dit le Maître des Puissances en plissant le regard. La mission s'est bien déroulée, cependant l'Aura de l'autre était plus que présente, il s'est passé quelque chose dont nos amis ont oublié de nous parler.

Soudain, Duo posa sa main sur son cœur et devint blême, il venait de comprendre tout comme Uriel, Raphaël et Mickaël… Mais c'était impossible… Jamais il n'aurait cru que celui puisse s'avérer exact…

- Oh non ! Pas ça, ce n'est pas possible, il… il ne ferait pas ça, il n'a jamais aimé qu'une seule personne, alors pourquoi… ? Non il ne peut pas, il n'en a pas le droit !!! dit Duo comme fou. C'est Alexiel qu'il aime, il NE peut PAS me prendre Heero, il NE PEUX PAS !!! Il n'en a pas le droit… Alors c'était ça ! la rumeur était donc vrai, il a trouvé son Prince et le Chef de ses armées.

- Je ne comprends pas !!! déclara soudain Wufei. Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Maxwell ?

- Il y a, coupa l'Ange de la terre en s'avançant un peu vers eux. Qu'une rumeur est apparue il y a quelque temps dans les Sous-Sols mais elle s'est propagée jusque dans les Cieux… On raconte que le Seigneur Lucifer se serait attaché à un jeune humain et qu'il aurait aussi trouvé le Général qui dirigerait ses armées. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai tout de suite informé Shin des rumeurs, mais nous n'avions pas prêté attention à cela, pensant que c'était une fausse information de plus.

- Ce n'est pas la question !!! lança Mickaël avec colère. Je savais que « l'Autre » voulait rallier le Japonais pour essayer de récupérer Shin, et apparemment, c'est bien parti pour. Quant à Barton, je suppose qu'il ne laissera jamais Yuy partir seul. Lucifer sait qu'avec ses deux-là de son côté, il a déjà gagné la partie. Il ne veut plus récupérer Shin, il a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis l'aube des temps…

- QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES ??? hurla Duo. POURQUOI HEERO ET TROWA REJOINDRAIENT-ILS LUCIFER ??? POURQUOI NOUS ABANDONNERAIENT-ILS ? TU RACONTES N IMPORTE QUOI, TU…

- Pour la simple et unique raison qu'Heero se sent seul et qu'une grande tristesse a envahit son cœur, répondit Quatre avec lassitude. Quant à Trowa il n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi il veille sur Heero, ils sont aussi proches l'un de l'autre que tu l'es avec Mikaël. Et Trowa doute des aboutissants de cette guerre.

{_Décidément, _pensa le jeune empathe._ Lucifer ne changera jamais, il profitera toujours de la détresse des Hommes pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais cette fois, il est allé trop loin, je ne le laisserais pas faire._}

Un silence pesant se fit dans le salon. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant d'analyser au mieux ce qu'il venait de se dérouler… Mais tout ceci était tellement compliqué et inexplicable…

Mickaël croisait les bras au niveau de sa poitrine et fixait son frère voulant le sonder

POV MIKANOU

Jamais je n'ai vu Shin dans un tel état… Il doit vraiment tenir à Yui.

Bon sang pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas aperçu ?

Et Yuy, cet abruti, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de nous faire une crise pareil, surtout pour aller droit dans la gueule du loup… !!! Je sais qu'il aime mon frère alors pourquoi se déciderait-il à rejoindre « l'autre » à moins qu'il ne pense que…

Oui c'est ça Shin tu es vraiment le roi des Abrutis… Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui ne comprend jamais rien…

C'est étrange, mais depuis quelques temps, je ressens comme une aura familière… Je ne sais pas d'où elle peut provenir, mais elle apparaît dès que Quatre semble être en colère… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression…

FIN POV MIKANOU

Raphaël lui gardait un œil sur le Maître des Puissances s'inquiétant pour son ami

POV RAPHAËL

Mikaël est au bord de la crise de nerf, je savais que cette histoire entre Shin et Lucifer finirait par l'atteindre, je ne vois pas où veut en venir Lucifer… Si son but est de récupérer Shin, il s'y prend de la mauvaise manière.

Je pense que le Japonais doit avoir quelque chose de spécial pour atteindre à ce point le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pensais que Seule Alexiel avait ce privilège. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi Heero se tournerait-il vers Lucifer ? J'étais persuadé qu'il tenait à Shin autant que celui-ci tient à lui. C'est vrai que depuis que… Mais oui c'est ça … Ah !!! Mon cher Shin, comment as-tu pu être aussi aveugle… ? Tu laisses la partie belle à ton frère…

Encore cette sensation étrange… !!! Et Quatre, pourquoi sa présence est-elle encore plus pesante et forte ? C'est un mélange particulier et… familier… C'est étrange mais je sens qu'il nous cache quelque chose…

FIN POV RAPHAËL

Uriel se tenait près de la porte, adossé au mur, et regardait Duo avec Tristesse…

POV URIEL

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Heero, comment peut-il faire du mal à Shin alors que celui-ci l'aime autant. Shin mérite qu'on l'aime, il mérite de vivre enfin heureux avec quelqu'un... Si ce Heero prenait au moins le temps de… Oh !!! C'est pas vrai il a… C'est de ma faute, je sais comment se comporte Shin. Je sais combien il peut être familier avec les gens qu'il aime et apprécie… c'est donc à cause de ça que…

Lucifer, tu le savais n'est ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il serait comme ça, tu as su profiter de cette faiblesse. Et maintenant le voilà dans tout ces états !!! Qu'est ce que le Pilote 01 a de si spécial ? Tu as déjà Alexiel… que veux-tu d'autre ?

Encore cette aura… si familière, si attirante, tellement envoûtante… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… ! Et Winner, il semble si différent des autres…

FIN POV URIEL

Wufei, quant à lui, regardait à tour de rôle toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il était encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

POV WUFEI

Mais que vient il de se passer ici ? Je n'y comprends plus rien, tout allait bien et d'un coup c'est la fin, il n'y a plus d'unité dans cette équipe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Pourquoi ce Lucifer s'en prend-il à nous ? S'il veut son frère, qu'il vienne, nous saurons l'accueillir… Mais il divise…

Yuy et Barton ne sont pas du genre à fuir, ils ont leur Honneur… Qu'est ce qui les a poussés à partir et à être si froids et distants avec nous. Mickael, Uriel et Raphaël savent quelque chose que j'ignore… Je ne comprends rien à leurs histoires mais elles ont un rapport avec leur passé commun… avec leur monde. Espérons que toute cette histoire s'arrange

FIN POV WUFEI

Quatre de son côté était à mille lieux de ce qui se passait dans la pièce

POV QUATRE

Alors Lucifer est arrivé à ses fins, et maintenant que va t'il se passer ?

Je regarde Duo et ce que je vois me fait terriblement mal, je ressens une telle peine, on lui a arraché le cœur. Perdre Heero est la pire des choses qu'on pouvait lui infliger, il a tellement souffert et donné durant des millénaires. C'est de ma faute si on en arrive là, je dois faire quelques chose, je ne peux pas laisser faire les choses.

Il est temps que je revienne, mon exile n'a que trop duré, même si c'est moi qui en ai décidé ainsi. Vivre auprès de mes compagnons d'armes m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi dans l'ombre, je dois moi aussi faire face à mon destin.

Je vais partir, il faut que je rentre chez moi… Chez moi, ça fait tellement longtemps.

FIN POV QUATRE

Sous le regard plus que surpris des autres, Quatre se leva et fit face au groupe. Il prit son aspiration et s'adressa à eux d'une voix calme mais d'où on pouvait ressentir une pointe de colère.

- Je dois à mon tour partir, mais je ne vous abandonne pas, je dois juste régler une chose ou deux. Je ne serais pas absent longtemps !!! dit-il en regardant Duo. Trois jours au maximum alors si vous décidez quoi que ce soit… je vous interdis formellement de le mettre à exécution tant que je ne serais pas revenu, me suis je bien fait comprendre ? conseilla-t-il en mettant bien l'accent sur ses dernières paroles.

- Et pourquoi on t'écouterait ? balança Mikaël en venant se planter devant le blondinet.

Quatre lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lui parla par le biais de la télépathie.

_« Parce que mon petit Mika, je suis le seul qui connaisse les faiblesses de ton frère, Lucifel n'a jamais eu le dessus sur moi et, en tant que Lucifer, il ne l'aura pas davantage._ »

Mickaël n'y comprenait plus rien : pourquoi lui parlait-il comme ça ? Il était soudain mal à l'aise face au petit blond, il avait déjà connu pareil sensation mais quand ? Etant trop énervé, il ne prit pas la peine d'approfondir et sortit de la pièce suivi de Wufei et de Duo qui, avant de sortir, se tourna vers son ami en lui déclarant d'une voix pleine de colère.

- Trois jours, Quatre : pas un de plus, je récupérerais Heechan avec ou sans toi !!!

Shinigami sortit non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil de remerciement à son ami.

Restaient dans la Pièce que Raphaël et Uriel, ils fixaient tous les deux le jeune arabe avec attention. Celui-ci leur sourit d'un sourire que tout deux connaissaient trop bien et pour divers raisons.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Uriel en s'écroulant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Il n'y a que Métatron qui aie pu faire ce genre de chose sans en être inquiété, et je suppose que ce n'est pas son nouveau tuteur qui trouverait à redire quoi que ce soit n'est ce pas ? demanda l'Ange des Vertu en se tournant vers Quatre. Mais c'est quand même… étonnant… J'aimerais que…

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à discuter !!! lança Quatre en lui coupant la parole. Uriel, tu restes auprès de Duo et des autres, veilles sur eux. Raphaël, allons-y, on m'attend.

Uriel, trop abasourdi, acquiesça de la tête et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre les autres même si sa présence ne serait pas tellement utile. Raphaël comprenait à présent pourquoi l'Aura du jeune arabe lui semblait si familière, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt… mais il fallait dire que le jeune arabe avait su dissimuler avec panache ce qu'il cachait à tous.

- Si tu es prêt, Quatre, allons-y, on doit attendre ton retour avec impatience.

- Oui, réglons d'abord ce problème ! dit-il en souriant doucement. On verra ensuite pour le reste.

Raphaël et Quatre sortirent de la maison du jeune Winner et se dirigèrent vers un lieu connu d'eux seuls.

Dans la voiture qui les menaient vers leur destin, Trowa et Heero étaient silencieux. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude jeta un œil en direction de son compagnon d'armes et s'aperçut que celui-ci avait les yeux embués de larmes.

La voiture ralentit un peu. Ils arrivaient sur le site de l'ancienne base d'Oz qui, maintenant, n'était plus qu'un amas de pierre. Trowa arrêta la voiture et en sortit le premier.

Voyant que son ami restait à l'intérieur, il fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière. Il s'agenouilla et chassa une larme qui tombait sur le visage d'Heero, le perfect soldier ne bougeait plus, comme s'il était anéanti. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait.

Trowa maudit Duo pour le mal qu'il faisait à son ami, il ne regrettait finalement pas sa décision de suivre Heero. Anges ou Démons quelle était vraiment la différence ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'Heero avait suffisamment fait et donné pour les autres, maintenant il devait suivre sa propre voie, et si son destin était d'être auprès de Lucifer alors pourquoi pas ? Quant à lui, il devait trouver une réponse. Et peut-être la trouverait-il en restant auprès d'Heero ?

Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je sorte Heero de cette voiture, et de cette léthargie !

- Heero ? appela doucement Trowa. On est arrivé, viens descend de cette voiture, s'il te plaît !

Heero se tourna vers son ami tel un automate, il sortit de la voiture et resta planté-là, au milieu des ruines, scrutant l'horizon le regard totalement perdu. Au bout de quelques secondes, les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, il était vraiment épuisé. Il ne cherchait même plus à cacher son état.

N'en pouvant plus, il allait s'écrouler : ses jambes ne le tenant plus, lorsque deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille l'empêchant de chuter. Heero sut instantanément de qui il s'agissait et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de l'inconnu. Celui-ci le serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots d'une douceur infinie.

- Repose-toi, mon bel Ange, je suis là, je suis venu te chercher moi-même, tout ira bien maintenant. Laisse-moi prendre soins de toi.

Trowa sursauta en voyant Lucifer apparaître suivi de Bélial, mais comment étaient-ils arrivés aussi vite ? Bélial adressa un sourire chaleureux au jeune homme, et tous deux observèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Lucifer tenait contre lui le corps épuisé de Heero. Malgré cette Aura glaciale et ce regard froid, une légère pointe de tendresse et d'inquiétude se reflétait dans son sombre regard.

Heero encore sous le choc de tous les évènements passés, se redressa un peu pour plonger son regard bleu dans les prunelles noir de son vis à vis. Il était abattu, mais il parvint cependant à murmurer avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement.

- Plus de Guerre, plus de morts, ils ont le droit à la paix

- Je te le promets, Heero, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette guerre va se terminer. La folie des hommes ne me concerne plus, je n'interviendrais pas dans leurs affaires. Maintenant, allons retrouver notre royaume. Trowa es-tu près à nous suivre ? demanda Lucifer en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne t'y oblige pas tu sais, je comprendrais que tu préfères rester ici !

- Non, je viens, rien ne me retient ici, allons y !

- Très bien… Bélial, ouvre le passage, lança le jeune homme au regard glacial.

- Tout de suite, mon Seigneur, qu'il en soit fait selon votre volont ! fit le Satan de l'orgueil.

Le Démon leva sa main et fit un demi cercle. Un petit nuage de fumée se dessina avant que l'endroit où Bélial avait sa main ne devienne trouble et ne laisse place à un trou dans le décor. Les Quatre personnes s'y engouffrèrent sous le regard de deux autres personnes dont l'une était plus que furax à cause de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

- Même avec le temps, ça ne change pas, n'est ce pas ? Toujours aussi Possessif…

- Allons-y, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard, fit l'autre. Pour le moment, il faut rentrer. Ils m'attendent et je sais que lui n'est pas très patient… il ne l'a jamais été. Chaque chose en son temps.

A SUIVRE

Et voilà un new chapitre de terminé, pour le prochain chapitre nous allons entrer un peu plus dans l'Univers d'Angel Sanctuary j'apporterais donc des explications supplémentaires sous forme d'annexe jointes au chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

DUO : Mak vient là tout de suite

MAK : Moui koi keski se passe ?

DUO : RENDS MOI MON HEECHANNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

MAK : Ah non ça je peux pas…Disouléeeeeeeeeee catégorique

DUO : ET POUKOI ???????????

MAK : Euhhhhhhhhhh bonne question

DUO : SHALIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! VIENS ICI C TOI SA BETA… DONC POUKOI ELLE PEUT PAS ME RENDRE MON HEECHAN ???

SHALI : Mais… Qui me parle ? tapote devant elle

DUO : … … … … JE VAIS VOUS TUER !!!!

SHALI : Ben alors, tu n'auras plus ton Hee-chan !

DUO : … … … … …

MAK : Implacable !!! en tape 5 à Shali


End file.
